Frozen Fire Makes No Water
by Siiarrei
Summary: Seto, a boy made of an icy shell falls in love with Yami, one of confident, clever flame join together, what will happen? YAOI SetoYami! Not your usual love story!
1. Beating Heart

This is my first fanfic! please review!!! Please!!!!! I really need the support!  
Oh and don't blame me if it sux! Its my first fic! It contains Yaoi, you have been warned, don't like don't read!  
  
  
Beating Heart  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
School stars in a matter of minutes, I am sitting at my desk dreading the day that is to come. There he is, he just walked into the classroom, I hope he sits behind me, I am tired of staring at him, which I really cant help. Good, he sat behind me.   
  
The him' I have been referring to is Yami. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of him since he got his own body, about a week ago. In the name of Ra, that body of his shouldn't be allowed.   
  
I shouldn't be thinking like this, he is my rival, he hates me, but I'm starting to think, that just maybe, I like him. Who am I kidding, even if I did like him, which I desperately hope I don't, I know for a fact that he hates me! Stupid Pharaoh!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Mr. Kaiba! A shrill voice shrieked knocking Kaiba back to his senses.  
  
Seto said, looking dazed as he looked up at his fuming teacher. Then he realized the bell must have already rung. He would of apologized but that was beneath him, after all, he did own one of the most powerful companies in the world. He shot her one of his icy glares and she recoiled slightly. Do you really need to be shrieking at me like that, honestly the window might shatter if your pitch were any higher, He spat, the teacher's eyes narrowed in rage.   
  
This is fun, a lot more interesting than whatever she is trying to teach us,' Seto thought, then continued enraging to teacher, Does my opinion really matter to you that much? Well, if you really want my opinion, I think this class sucks and that you have major issues.   
  
The class was laughing now and Seto felt his pride swell, he loved having everyone appreciate him, even though he wasn't one who loved crowds.   
  
Go. Principle. Detention. NOW! the teacher managed to shout at Kaiba through gritted teeth.  
  
Can it, Kaiba said, his usually smirk in place. You don't have that power over me, if I wanted to I could have you out of business with one phone call. Seto pulled out his icy-blue cell phone and held his fingers a centimeter above the key for emphasis.  
  
The teacher stormed back to her desk in obvious rage, but she knew better than to question Kaiba's wrath. Class this will be a study hall period, she said, evidently in too much rage to even want to try to teach her class.  
  
Way to go Kaiba! and Cool,thanks Kaiba now we have a free period, science was really getting on my nerves! soon fallowed Seto's actions against the teacher. It was starting to really piss him off.  
  
Shut up, I never said I wanted attention, Seto growled and he then shot death glares at the whole group that had surrounded his desk. They all slowly backed away in fear and left Kaiba to do as he pleased.  
  
I'm gettin' way betta Yam', so you gotta watch out dis duel! Kaiba heard the mutt shout from somewhere behind him. That stupid dog was obviously having a duel with the beautiful, clever Yami. Kaiba turned and headed for the back of the class, it would be fun seeing the mutt loose once again. (AN: I hate Jou if you haven't guessed)   
  
Seto reached the back and settled himself in a seat near the duel. Yami had a very smug look on his face as though this would be way to easy for him. Damn ego-inflated Pharaoh!' Kaiba thought to himself, But he is awfully cute when he smirks like that... Ah! Bad thoughts, he really wasn't supposed to be thinking about Yami in the first place.'  
  
Yugi whined noticing Yami's smug look, it was hard not to, Jou is a really good duelist, you are great too and all, but honestly I don't think Jou will be that easy to beat. Yami rolled his eyes, Yugi was probably just saying that to get Jou's attention. Thanks Yug! Yugi blushed and looked immensely innocent, like a teddy bear. It was quite obvious that he had a huge crush on his best friend.  
  
Seto and Yami just rolled their eyes at Jou and Yugi's little friendship thing, at least the weren't as bad as Anzu..  
  
Hey guys! Speak of the devil, literally. Anzu came bouncing up behind them all. Yami and Kaiba ignored her and both Jou and Yugi waved a bright and cheerful hello to her.  
  
Anzu took a seat and pulled it right up next to Yami's. Seto growled lightly, though, luckily no one heard, that would of been hard to explain. To Seto's relief Yami scooted away from Anzu and closer to Kaiba the second she wasn't looking. (AN: Yami scooted closer to Kaiba because they are sitting around a circular desk in the order Jou, Yugi, Anzu, Yami, Seto, then Jou again because it is a circle, that was just to clarify things up)   
  
Seto had to struggle hard to shake off the impulse to hug Yami closer when Yami had scooted so far away from Anzu that his chair was pressed up against Kaiba's. Fuck you for being so sexy you damn pharaoh! Oooh! Fuck the Pharaoh! That sounds fun!' Kaiba then mentally slapped himself for the images that that made run through his head.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
I was scooting away from the friendship freak, Anzu, she disturbed me to no limits. It really didn't help that she likes me and fallows me around like a lost puppy. So anyway, back to scooting away from said friendship freak, when suddenly my back hit something that was much warmer and more comfy than the hard wooden school chairs.  
  
I've only had a body for one week in the past 3,000 years, I honestly don't remember most of the feelings of things, not including that of which is in my soul room.   
  
What ever I am leaning on is so comfy, I would just lay back and snuggle into it, if it weren't for the fact that said it' was breathing. I lean forward and turn around to find a stunned Kaiba looking at me with those icy sapphire eyes in quite an odd fashion.  
  
Uhh.. sorry, I muttered before quickly moving back into my seat. I will make a definite point of not looking at him for the rest of this period.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I really hope yu guys liked that, both critism and compliments are welcome, remember~ the more reveiws I have the faster the chapters come! Thank you to all who read this, TTYL!


	2. Love is Confusing

Thank you so much!! I started writing this after I got my first reviews! It made me so happy! Thank you Kawaii-Chibi-Koneko, ???, Moon_Eye_Horus, Kaiba/Yami1 and ChainExpress!!!! I'm so happy that I actually got reviewers that fast!! Believe me I wouldn't of continued writing this fast if it weren't for the reviews!!! huggles reviewers!!!  
Onwards with the story!!!  
Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer in my first chappy, so here it is now!  
I don't own YGO, I'm only saying this once because it takes too much pain to even think about!!1 I really wish I owned YGO though!  
  
Love is Confusing  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
Ra kill me now! Yami is leaning up against me! If he doesn't get off me in one more second I might not be able to control my hormones any longer!  
  
Ah!!! Yami is practically using me as a pillow! I know that it has only been a few seconds, but it feels much, much longer than that. Good, he is getting off of me. Shit, now he is turning around! I hope that wasn't an accident, I hope he doesn't really hate me!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Uhh... sorry, Yami muttered a hasty apology to the seemingly stunned Kaiba. Don't be sorry love,' Seto's mind willed him to say, you could stay in my arms for all of eternity and I wouldn't mind.' Kaiba then started mentally beating himself up for even thinking thoughts that.. that.. gentle and loving. Yes his words had been gentle, and loving in his mind, which was definitely NOT the way the ice-hearted CEO ever thaught he could think, let alone want to say aloud.  
  
Yami, of course, beat his duel against Jou very easily. Ha, Yugi! I told you that I would win! Yami gloated brightly.  
  
But I'm sure it was really hard, and besides I don't think Jou was at his best states for dueling because he also had to concentrate on remembering things for his math test next period! Yugi said obviously trying to defend Jou, and also trying to keep his ego from being completely squashed.  
  
Thanks Yug! Your right, I'm just not at my best dueling moment right now, Jou said giving Yugi a large friendly smile.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes, then turned to smirk at Jou,Fine then. Just don't challenge me next time unless you are sure that you are up for it.  
  
Jou sat silent for a moment obviously pondering a good comeback for what Yami had just said. He had just opened his mouth to make his comment when the bell rang.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
Yes, the bell rang, now I don't have to continue trying to ignore Kaiba. Oh wait, scratch that thought! I have him in my next class, why does he have to be so fucking smart, and have to be in the highest math class. I let out a sigh as I grabbed my bag and walked to my locker.  
  
At least I don't have to see Jou this period, or Anzu or Yugi. Yugi was the only one of those three that I would ever willingly want to hangout with.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
I'm so happy, I get to have Yami in my next class. I have a feeling he has been avoiding looking at me, but with the number of classes we have together, he wont be able to keep that up. I walk past the said pharaoh and walk to my locker which is down the next hall. I then deposit my science book and replace it with my math book and binder.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
The whole class was crowded into the the class room taking their seats quickly before the bell rang.  
  
Today we will be combining graphing, formulas, and science together! The teacher said happily gaining many confused and happy looks from his students. What I meant is that you will all be doing a partner project, you and your partner must make a roller coaster and calculate momentum, speed acceleration and the rest, make a graph of your results with different marbles or cars, and you must write all the formula's your group used in the process.  
  
The class grinned eagerly, this would be fun! This teacher was the favorite of many and he always came up with the most fun and interesting projects!  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
He is giving out partners, Ryou and Bakura are together and seem very happy by their luck, judging by the way the said lovers were cuddling at the back of the classroom while they got their supplies.  
  
I desperately hope that I will be partnered with Yami. Please, please, please please, please.  
  
...and Seto Kaiba will be paired with... the teacher consulted his list. This is it, I hope I'm with Yami,' Seto thought to himself and crossed his fingers. Uh, Kaiba will be with Yami Mouto.  
  
Yes!  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
I really shouldn't be happy about being partnered with my rival, but for some reason I am quite happy, on the other hand this will make it very hard to avoid looking into those deep sapphire eyes.   
  
Before I had only seen ice in their depths, that was before I had accidentally, uh.. how should I put this.. uhm.. *bumped* into him, uh well that's not right I kind of more *snuggled* into him.  
  
Gah!! What am I thinking!?!? Kaiba HATES me!  
  
But...  
  
But..what if he doesn't hate me? What would I do then? I saw something else in his eyes, but I don't know what it was, Kaiba didn't even seem familiar with it,it almost seemed like he was trying to hide that feeling from himself....  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Seto and Yami then moved to the back of the class room to gather the supplies they would need to start their project.  
  
Right before the bell rang, the teacher told them all that this was the only class time they would have on this project, everyone nodded to say they understood then ran off to get their lunches, and meet with friends for the lunch period.  
  
(AN: I know that there are more periods in a school day before lunch but lets just say they happened between the two classes I just talked about ok? ^_^; )  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
I feel so happy, I think I will now go have lunch with Yami and his strange childish friends just because I want to be with Yami.  
  
I almost forgot to mention why I am so happy, it is because 1. I am partnered with Yami and therefore must see him sometime after school or on the weekends 2. Yami is looking and talking to me again 3. Yami and I both laughed together, which is special because I rarely smile (smile, not smirk that is) let alone laugh, and the same applies for Yami except he smiles more than I do.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
What a pleasant surprise! Kaiba has decided upon having lunch with my hikari and I! Well Friendship freak, and stupid-boy-that-hikari-likes will be there too along with the tomb robber and Ryou, oh well at least Kaiba will be there...  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Kaiba took a seat next to Yami who had his light on his other side. Jou walked over and sat next to Seto, then the others including Ryou, Bakura, Anzu, Serenity and Duke came and took their seats.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
The mutt sat next to me and is now trying to talk to me, I am desperately afraid. I would insult him but I honestly don't want to make any contact with him at the moment...  
  
I'm starting to think he likes me, Dog-boy that is, I wish he would leave me be and go drool on someone else! I actually had thought he liked em for a while, but now I'm almost sure of it, and I really don't want to think that way, the idea is far too horrendous.  
  
Jou's POV:  
  
I am so happy, I am sitting next to Seto. I'm talking to him, and I'm pretty sure he is listening to me. Maybe, but at least he hasn't insulted me at all this whole lunch period.  
  
Maybe he likes me back! Oh if he did that would be heaven!  
  
(AN: I don't know why I put that in, I hate Jou-Seto, I guess I just wanted Jou to suffer ^.^ I don't mean any offense to S/J lovers, Jou isn't really THAT bad, but I don't like it when he gets in the way of S/YY love)  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Bakura and Ryou were making out, Jou was babbling to Seto who wasn't listening, Yami was doing some homework early, Anzu was trying to get Yami's attention, and Yugi was trying desperately to get Jou's attention.  
  
Peas shut up, Mutt! Seto finally said after he started to get a head ache. HE SAID PLEASE!! HE MUST LIKE ME!!!' Jou's mind screeched, but allowed he simply said, You got it Kaiba!  
  
Seto rolled his eyes as Yugi started talking to Jou.  
  
Yami said getting Seto's attention, Kaiba turned and faced him, Do you want to come over Today after school?  
  
What for? Seto asked not sure if Yami just want him to come over to hang out or if, if Yami was asking him out.  
  
The math project, remember? We are partners. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and we could see how much we could get done. Yami replied.  
  
Oh that's fine with me. Seto said, a bit disappointed, but he didn't show it in his voice. I should be sad, I get to go over to Yami's house and spend time with him. Kaiba smiled to show Yami that he indeed was perfectly fine with that plan.  
  
Anzu narrowed her eyes at Kaiba and Yami. Since when were they friends?  
  
Anzu's POV:   
  
Kaiba smiled at Yami. Yami smiled back. Yami and Kaiba are talking. They are acting like friends, since when were those two friends,last I checked they were rivals.   
  
I have no problems with friendship! Don't get me wrong! I just find it very strang that they are suddenly friends after one day, when every other time they saw each other they were at each other's necks with insults.  
  
How very strange, and suspicious...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I am not going into Jou's POV anymore because I am sure that I was ooc, and I'm very sorry for that. I think I did ok with Anzu's POV, but I'm not sure, you guys have to tell me. Please give me your real opinion not just It was great!! when you think I could improve on something. I don't have a problem with you thinking its great, I just want honesty! I need to know if I'm good at Yami's part, somehow I'm finding it much easier to write in Seto and normal POV. PLEASE REVIEW!! I need the support, and the help! TTYL!


	3. What I Didn't Mean To Do

Hello! sorry that took so long to write!! I had a lot of homework and I had school from 8am-5-pm because I am in the school play, and I take dance class. I really haven't had much time to write so I hope you excpt my appologies, I will try to get the next chapter up soon!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Kaiba, you don't normally eat lunch with us, why are you here? Anzu asked as though making normal conversation.  
  
Is it so wrong for someone to try to have friends? Seto said not looking up, his voice cold.  
  
Well, no of course not, Anzu said, her eyes showing her shock at Kaiba's words. Kaiba *wants* to be friends with someone, this is just to weird.' Anzu thought her mind wandering.  
  
Hey Kaiba, why are ya hangin' wid us anyway? Jou asked.  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed with annoyance, Mutt, if you are going to ask me stupid questions you might as well listen when I answer the same one for someone else.  
  
Jou said, obviously confused. He apparently hadn't been listening to what Anzu was saying.  
  
You are quite observant, Yami commented to Jou.  
  
Ya, I am, ain't I? Jou said missing the sarcasm in Yami's statement.  
  
The bell rang and they all walked out to their classrooms wishing that lunch hadn't just ended.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
For some reason I'm looking forward to seeing Kaiba after school today. He claimed at lunch he ate with me and my hikkari's friends that he wanted to be our friends though he was making little attempt at friendship between Jou and Anzu. And he didn't talk to anyone else. Does that mean he wanted to be friends with me?  
  
If he does want to be my friend, then what? I am starting to get a strange feeling that I like Kaiba, not in the way one would like a sibling or hikari, but in the way of... I really don't want to admit this to myself but in the way of..  
  
Love....  
  
(AN: More class periods have passed, nothing eventful happened in them so they will now go unmentioned.)  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
It is finally the last period, it is a wonderful feeling to know that I will be spending hours with my crush with no one else with us. I want the bell to ring so this damn class will be over, but its not happening fast enough.  
  
RING!!  
  
Finally!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
All the students walked out side to walk home, met their friends or to do what ever after school activity they pleased. Seto walked to the front of the school scanning it for Yami. He soon found him surrounded but Yugi, Jou and Anzu.  
  
Kaiba walked over to them.They seemed to be discussing what they were doing after school. They seemed to have decided to go the the arcade, because they figured that would make Yugi's house quiet so that Yami and Seto could concentrate on their work.  
  
The others walked off leaving Yami and Kaiba alone. Should we walk to my house? Yami asked.  
  
Seto shook his head no, I don't want to leave my car in front of school all night.  
  
Kaiba led Yami over to his parked, shining black sports car. and sat down in the driver's seat and waited for Yami to do the same.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
I sit down next to Kaiba and marvel at how nice his car is, though I wasn't expecting it to be of anything but the best quality knowing him.  
  
I sit here giving Kaiba directions to Yugi's house, which is now mine too. Kaiba looks dead sexy when he is in a speeding convertible, his chestnut hair blown out of his gorgeous eyes, smiling as the wind whipped his face.   
  
Normal POV:  
  
Seto parked in front of the game shop and fallowed Yami inside. Yugi's grandfather greeted them. He smiled brightly to Yami but frowned slightly at the sight of Kaiba.  
  
Yami seemed to notice this tension and quickly explained that Seto was there for a school project.   
  
I am sorry about your blue eyes, Kaiba said after he noticed that Yugi's grandpa still seemed tense. Both Yami and Grandpa almost jumped in surprise that Seto had apologized for anything. It's in the past now, so forgive and forget.   
  
Grandpa smiled and told Kaiba that he was forgiven. These people forgive too easily,' Seto said to himself, Though Yami seems happy with me so I guess all is well. I don't know why I even apologized to the old fool, this whole love thing is really messing with my mind.'  
  
Grandpa led them inside, then left claiming he had errands to run.   
  
They pulled put their supplies in silence until Yami said, Kaiba, that was very kind of you, why did you do it.?  
  
Yami, I'm allowed to be nice aren't I, even f I usually am not he is the owner of this house, and if I'm going to be over he for school we might as well erase old grudges, Seto said getting a shocked expression from Yami in return.  
  
They then continued with their math calculations.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
Who would've guessed that Kaiba could be so kind. His arm brushes against mine as he reached for the calculator, he doesn't seem to notice, but that small skin contact made my heart flip. I am now positive that I have a crush on him.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Seto and Yami did about as much talking and joking as they did working, both of them laughing and pulling small pranks on each other as though they had been best friends for years.  
  
They got bored and hungry about halfway through their work and decided to order pizza and watch a movie while they ate. In the end they didn't finish their project but had a great time and decided that the would have another day to work' tomorrow after school.  
  
It was getting late and Kaiba needed to get home to make sure Mokuba wouldn't be too worried. He gathered his things in his backpack then headed towards the door with Yami right behind him.  
  
They walked outside, and Yami shut his door behind him, looking into Seto's icy eyes. They stood there in silence, their eyes meeting. Red mixing with blue, blue mixing with red. A deep warm purple energy seemed to be coming from the silent stares of those intense eyes combined together.  
  
The violet vibes seemed to be calming and peaceful, warming the cold night air around the two teenagers.  
  
Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.. Yami said his voice quiet, his eyes moving away from Seto's breaking their long stare.  
  
Kaiba simply nodded, then before he could stop himself he leaned forward and placed his lips upon Yami's, kissing the startled pharaoh in a gentle, loving way before pulling away.  
  
Yami stared at Seto his face showing a surprised expression his mouth slightly open. Kaiba looked at him for one moment longer before turning and getting into his black sports car to drive home, not looking back as he drove off.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I hope you guys all iked that, and it is an evil cliff hanger and that I know! Please review I'm not sure what I will have happen next, I am open for suggestons!


	4. Why?

Why?  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
I can't believe I just did that. I don't know what came over me...  
  
*flashback*  
_  
_ I was staring into those deep, intoxicating ruby eyes, for what seemed like ages. We were just standing there in the chilly night air. The wind blew lightly, blowing his silky, golden bangs across his face.  
  
The only thought that came to me during that long pointless are was: You, my Egyptian beauty, will forever be mine. Now I don't know why I thought those words though I did, and I had longed to say those words to Yami.  
  
He looked at me for only a second longer then averted his gaze, breaking the stare but not the peace of the moment. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow... Yami had said his voice drifting and his eyes lingering to the side in the cutest fashion.  
  
I nodded in reply to show I heard and registered what he had said. He was alluring me to him, intoxicating even without the use of his eyes, I couldn't resist any longer.  
  
I leaned forwards and caught his lips with mine, my eyes closed, I was bent over slightly, for he is shorter then I. I kissed him, slowly and loving, now that I had made my mistake I couldn't go back, I had to let this kiss show that I cared, and what I felt.  
  
He did not object to the kiss, but that might have been out of shock. I soon needed air and pulled away looked at my beauty for a moment longer then turned and got in my car and drove off, that is where I am now.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I don't know what he thought about my foolish actions! I shouldn't of done that! I shouldn't have kissed him before I knew how he felt, he must hate me now!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Seto got out of his convertible and and walked up the porch to his front door, unlocked it, and went inside.  
  
Your home, Seto, I was so worried!! Screamed Mokuba as he ran up to hug his brother. Kaiba smiled he was expecting something like this. Mokuba then broke the hug and stepped back crossing his arms. Where were you anyway? he asked as though he were scolding a child for being out late.  
  
Kaiba turned slightly red then said, I was at Yami's house.  
  
Sure you were, Mokuba said in a teasing voice, Then why are you blushing, you wouldn't be if you had just been hanging out with your rival.  
  
Seto said at a loss for words. How was he supposed to explain to his little brother that he was gay and was in love with his rival, and that he had just kissed Yami?  
  
I'm waiting, Mokuba said in an irritated voice, tapping his foot with impatience.  
  
Mokuba, believe me I DID go to Yami's house, we are partners for a school project, Seto said trying to explain himself without giving too much away. And besides Yami and I were sort of friends.  
  
the younger Kaiba replied, First of all, since when? And second what happened so that your not friends anymore? Kaiba opened his mouth to make another excuse but Mokuba pushed him over to the couch to make him sit. Seto, stop making stuff up, I want you to explain because with you leaving me to think on my own I'm starting to think that you like Yami..  
  
Kaiba was forced to explain and he told Mokuba everything, except the kiss. But Seto, why were you blushing then?  
  
I kissed him.  
  
  
  
I kissed him, I couldn't help myself, and now I don' know what he thinks.  
  
Ask him  
  
  
  
Why not?  
  
I don't want to be rejected, I have no idea if he hates me now, it was so nice loving him and being friends, why did I have to ruin it? Seto buried his head in his hands, small crystal tears falling from his eyes.  
  
Mokuba's POV:  
  
My brother has strange tastes. I wonder when he started liking Yami?  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
I am worried for Yami's sanity, I just arrived home and saw Yami standing on the front porch looking quite stunned. He is starting out into space and seems as though he hasn't moved for the past few minutes, I really must go see if he is alive.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
YAMI!!! Helllooooo??? Anyone in there!?! EARTH TO YAMI!!! Yugi yelled at his dark waving his hand in front of Yami's face.  
  
Yami suddenly jerked awake, and looked down at his hikkari as though he hadn't noticed he was there, Yugi? What's wrong? Why are you jumping and screaming?  
  
Thank Ra your alive!Yugi yelled as he hugged Yami, I was really worried, you weren't moving for like ten minutes what was wrong?  
  
Realization hit Yami he remembered what had happened. Yugi noticed the change flicker across Yami's crimson eyes. Nothing Yugi, don't worry nothing happened I was just spacing out.  
  
I don't believe you, Yugi said as he walked inside.  
  
I am going to go upstairs and then I will sleep, I will see you in the morning, Yami stated as he walked up the stairs.  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
I wonder what's up with Yami, he rarely goes to bed this early, and he never announce that he is going to go to bed to sleep, the rest of the world finds that rather obvious.  
  
I wish that when he had gotten his own body we hadn't lost our mind link, I really wish I knew what was going on.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
It's nice that Kaiba and Yami decided to clean up from their work,' Yugi thought, oh wait what's this?  
  
Yugi bent over and picked up the sheet of white paper that had been lying on the floor. I had two drawings on it, one of them Yugi recognized quite easily.  
  
It was a doodle of the dark magician that Yugi had often see Yami draw, the other picture did not look like Yami had drawn it. The picture itself gave away who drew it, it was a blue eyes white dragon, therefore Kaiba must have drawn it.   
  
It actually was a rather cure picture, a dark magician looking happy, petting the blue eyes on the head. It was very cute, but it looked like it had been drawn by two friends.  
  
Are Yami and Kaiba friends? This is just too weird..' thought Yugi before he went upstairs to get some sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What does Yami think about all this? The world may never know! Review my story and I'll write more soon!


	5. Tell Me How You Feel

Tell Me How You Feel  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
Where are you? I questioned through the darkness.  
  
I'm here, A cool voice said reassuringly.  
  
I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, pulling me tight in a protective way. I felt content and warm, though the cold, surrounding black was making me nervous.  
  
Sparks of light shot out in a small explosion not two feet away from me and my lover. His comforting arms let go of their hold upon me as he jumped back, startled by the sudden light.  
  
A glowing orb of ghostly light floated up, hovering between us, slightly illuminating us with its smoky, faded rays.  
  
BANG!  
  
A gun fired from somewhere in the darkness, my lover fell hands over his stummic, blood seeping through his fingers. He gasped for breath, his eyes clouded with pain.  
  
I ran to him and sat by his side, his face had gone pale with blood loss. He coughed, dark blood splattering across me. He started to cry deep crimson tears falling from his clouded eyes, as he gasped his last, painful breath then was overcome by the pain, as all his senses were drowned by his blood.  
  
I wrap my arms around his bloody body, which was now completely lifeless though blood still spilled from the gash in his side. I didn't want him to go, and now I don't want to let his body escape but the darkness edged forwards, claiming the body in its cold grasp.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Yami lay tangled in his sheets, fists clench so tight that his knuckles had turned white. He looked pale with pain, and crystal tears fell across his face.  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
I screamed as I ran to my dark's bed. What had happened? He was pale and looked to be in great pain, what has happened to my poor yami? He has to wake up, he has to stop his nightmare!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Three buckets of water, a loss of sheets, and lots of screaming later  
  
Yami had finally awoke looking very shaken, and very wet, from the numerous buckets of water Yugi had throw over him in and effort to awaken him.  
  
I'm sorry I scared you, hikari, it was just a nightmare, Yami said reassuringly to his light.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
I, the all powerful pharaoh of Egypt, got a nightmare. Now I must try to remember what happened in that fucking dream. Ah yes, now I remember.  
  
Kaiba had been my lover, there were many lights, he died, I cried. Why in the name of Ra did he kiss me. I will definitely have to ask him.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
But did you like the kiss? Yami's conscious asked him. What would you do if Seto loves you back?  
  
Nothing, I wouldn't do anything, he means nothing to me,' Yami firmly told himself.  
  
Liar! You are lying to yourself, you love him and you know it!  
  
NO I DON'T! He means absolutely nothing...'  
  
What if he were to die? If he means nothing, you wouldn't care. If I remember correctly you cared in your dream.  
  
I cared then, but I can't control what I dream.'  
  
Yes you can.  
  
Fine maybe I do care, but what's it to you? Yami said defiantly.  
  
Uh, Yami? Are you ok? What do you care about? You're confusing me! Yugi said, since Yami had said his last thought aloud.  
  
The dream is just having weird after effects, Yugi, I'm fine, Yami said deciding that that made him sound more sane then saying I was talking to myself.  
  
Well you should probably get ready for school then, or you are going to be late, Yugi said as Yami nodded in reply. Yugi walked out of the room to make breakfast.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
Oh great! School! That means I have to face Yami after our.. uh.. incident yesterday.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Seto Kaiba's limo pulled up in front of the school, he wasn't feeling up to driving this morning.  
  
Kaiba avoided Yami all morning. Both of them seemed to be spacing out more and more as the day went on. By lunch time they both seemed completely out of it.  
  
Seto walked over to the table at lunch, noticed Yami was there, then got up and walked over to a tree. He sat down facing the tree as though it were a television.  
  
Yami meanwhile, had opened his thermos of hot water and poured it into his bowl. (AN; he had brought that powdered soups stuff, you know Top Raman? Just add water, instant soup) He then started eating the water, spooning it up as though it were soup.  
  
Yami finished his lunch...er... water, then he started walking aimlessly down the hall. He collided with the school bully not soon after.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
Holy shit!!!! I must have been seriously spacing, I normally try to avoid this guy at all costs. Now I get to have a fight with him, won't this be fun!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
The bully evidently did not like being collided into, so he punched Yami hard in the stummic. Yami doubled over in pain but recovered quickly and swung his leg out, catching the bully off balance and knocking him to the floor  
  
Random Girl Who Goes to the School's POV:  
  
That sexy guy with the weird hair decided to pick a fight with the bully, this will be interesting.  
  
Wow, this guy is good at fighting, the bully has never had to go on the defense before. Punch. Ouch. Dodge. Hit. Kick. Trip. Flip. OH SHIT, I HAVE TO MAKE UP A TEST AT LUNCH!!  
  
I want to watch this but Ms. Gwender will be pissed if I don't show up!  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
Haha, I won. I actually won the fight! Well that was refreshing. I have a black eye, a cut lip, and a slightly bruised stummic, but other than that I'm fine.  
  
A good fight was just what I needed to return to my senses, now I really must find Kaiba.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
The fight seemed to have knocked Seto back to his senses too. He had been watching the battle, surprised at how fast and strong Yami was. For someone short and skinny it was rather unexpected to have such skill.  
  
Yami looks evil when he smiles like that,' Kaiba commented to himself upon seeing the self confident grin that had made its way across Yami's face after he had won.  
  
Seto stared at Yami, looking at those ruby eyes. He noticed how the darker crimsons and lighter magentas blended, swirling together in a never-ending cycle. He stared until he noticed Yami was staring back at him, looking into his own unusually colored eyes.  
  
Yami walked over to Seto, his smirk vanishing from his face. Once he was close enough to talk quietly and still be heard he said, Kaiba, we need to talk.  
  
No we don't, Seto said walking off, just before the bell rang. Yami headed towards his locker, frustrated that Kaiba hadn't stayed still long enough for him to ask about the kiss.  
  
Yami gathered his things then swiftly ran up behind Kaiba whispering quietly, barely moving his mouth, You can't avoid me forever. He then brushed past and hurried to his next class.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
What the hell did he mean by that? I wish he would just stop it with his fucking mind games!  
  
He could mean that he wished I would get out of his life, or that it was bothering him that I was ignoring him.... oh I hate it when he is imprecise!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Kaiba wandered off to class, still pondering what Yami's said phrase had meant. The rest of the day went fairly quickly, and in what seemed like no time at all, the last bell of the day rang, excusing the students to enjoy their weekends.  
  
Seto pulled out his silvery blue cell phone and started dialing his limo driver's number, but dropped his phone as a girl with long black hair bumped into him. She said and ran off as though the devil was chasing her.  
  
That was random,' Kaiba thought, Shit, my cell phone broke!' He then bent down in search of the batteries, the back of the phone, and the screws that had fallen out.  
  
After about 20 minutes of searching he finally regained all the parts of his phone that had been lost in the tall grass, and in the cracks of the cement. He then walked over to a bench and started to reassemble it.  
  
Once it was done he realized he needed his History book for weekend homework and he walked back over to his locker. He got the book and put it in his backpack then walked down the now deserted hallway.  
  
As he walked by an open classroom door someone grabbed him and dragged him inside, shutting the door behind them. Seto turned and his eyes met with fiery red ones.  
  
His ocean eyes turned to ice as he realize Yami was the one who had dragged him into the room. What do you want? Kaiba said, his voice stone.  
  
Tell me, Yami said in a superior voice, Tell me how you feel.  
  
I don't, Seto said turning his head away.  
  
Yes you do, stop running from your fears and problems Yami said sternly. If you run away from a dangerous quest, you will never see the treasure at the end.  
  
Kaiba glared, Stop it with your fucking metaphors! Why do you give a shit what I think about anyway? Besides, there is no treasure!  
  
That's what you think, you are too blind to even try to look past obstacles now tell me how you feel. If you aren't afraid then just tell me. Yami said looking at Seto with his rose-red eyes.  
  
Kaiba said softly not looking at Yami, Fine, I..... I.... I love you... he said, his eyes drifting up to Yami's filled with all the emotion he had held back before, waiting for Yami to reject him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I am really sorry that took so long, please don't kill me! There you go, there is your chapter! I will try to get the next one soon but I have a lot of homework! Please review, the more reviews I get the faster the chapters come!


	6. A Moment in Heavan

Yami stood silent for a moment, watching Seto's emotions flicker across his sky-blue eyes. It took him a moment to register what Kaiba had just said.  
  
Yami asked, quite startled, his voice shuddering.  
  
Seto's eyes froze over once again, and anger started to flare. Yes! You heard me! I'm in god damned love with you! he shouted at Yami.  
  
You love me... Yami muttered quietly. He lifted his hand and gently cupped Seto's cheek. Kaiba recoiled slightly but did not turn from the touch.  
  
I've now told you how I feel, now tell me the same, Seto muttered, enjoying the feel of Yami's warm hand.  
  
Yami ran his finger softly over Seto's soft lips, and moved forwards, so they were only a few inches apart. I love you more than any words could tell. Seto opened his mouth in surprise, and stared at Yami for a moment.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
I love you more then any words could tell I had no clue Yami cared at all, I must be in Heaven. As I stared at his shining eyes, they slipped closed, his soft lips were then lightly pressed against mine.  
  
Yami kissed me gently, pulling me tightly into his arms. I then responded, holding him closer, kissing him back, our lips moving against each others. I was wrong, this is Heaven.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
The two pulled apart panting slightly from lack of air, their hearts now beating as one.  
  
You know, Yami said breaking the silence, your first kiss gave me a nightmare.  
  
I couldn't have been THAT bad at kissing! Kaiba squealed slightly surprised.  
  
Yami laughed, That isn't what I meant, I meant that I hadn't realized my feelings were that strong, until you showed it to me. When you showed me true love.  
  
Seto stared at Yami, surprised at his words, he wasn't used to having anyone care about him -excluding Mokuba- let alone the one he had loved for so long. The one he had loved long before he could even recognize the emotion, he had loved the other  
personality that Yugi had had in all of their duels, even before he knew it was someone else. He had loved Yami for all of eternity, or so it seemed.  
  
I love you Kaiba, Yami said running his hand through Seto's chestnut locks.  
  
Kaiba said, Yami gave him a questioning look, call me by my name, call me Seto.  
  
Yami smiled once again then corrected his previous statement, I love you Seto.  
  
Kaiba hugged the smaller teen close then said quickly, We should probably go, that wa we can at least TRY to finish our project.  
  
It took Yami a moment to register, then remembered the math assignment he had with Seto.  
  
Seto then called his limo to drive them both to Yami's house once again. When the walked inside they were greeted by a worried looking Yugi.  
  
YAMI!!! Where were you!?!?! I was worried!!!!! Yugi squealed.  
  
Hikari, don't worry I'm fine. I was just making up a test, Yami explained.  
  
I was at school late too because my cellphone broke, so we figured it would be a good day to work on our project, Kaiba said, interrupting Yami.  
  
Yugi smiled happily and led them inside. Anzu is over, I'm doing an english project with her, we will be in the living room. You guys don't mind working up in our room do you? Yugi asked.  
  
Ok, Yugi, see you at dinner, Yami said then walked up the stairs with Kaiba following.  
  
Yami and Yugi shared a large bedroom, one bed on either side of the room, Yami's done in red and black, silk sheets. Yugi's bed in bright blue and..uh.. more blue.  
  
Yami walked over to his double bed and started spreading out the graphing they had started the previous night. Seto walked over and sat beside his lover, the both got comfortable, ending up with both of them lying on their stomachs, while they did the calculations.  
  
Anzu's POV:  
  
Where did Yugi go? Oh, never mind, he's back again. I wonder where Yami is. I will now ask Yugi.  
  
Hey, Yugi, where is Yami? I haven't seen him this whole time, I asked Yugi.  
  
He just got home he was making up a test, Kaiba is here too he is doing a school project with Yami, Yugi said, smiling, as he settled down to work again.  
  
What is Kaiba doing with MY Yami, he isn't technically mine, but I know we are destined to be together.  
  
Normal POV: (With Anzu and Yugi)  
  
Yugi, do you have a lab top, so we can type our essay up? Anzu asked, hoping she would get to see Yami on her way to get it.  
  
Yup, it is up in my room, it should be in one of the drawers on my bedside table. Yugi replied and he finished writing one of his paragraphs. It looked like Anzu would get her wish.  
  
Anzu walked up the staircase, and into the room Yugi and Yami shared, but what she saw was a bit of a surprise.  
  
Yami and Kaiba were both lying on the bed joking and laughing. (they are so efficient at working aren't they?) That's strange, oh well I guess they decided to be friends, yet it is still suspicious.' Anzu thought, but what she saw next was worse.  
  
Anzu nearly screamed when Kaiba leaned over and kissed Yami, but practically fainted when she realized Yami was kissing Seto back.  
  
Anzu ran downstairs and quickly found Yugi, leaving the tow lovers to their kissing.  
  
Yugi! You wouldn't believe what I just saw, Yami and Kaiba they were... were.. Anzu said at a loss for words. Yugi just go see for yourself, and please get the laptop while you are there.  
  
Yugi walked up the stairs and into his room, Yami and kaiba were both talking as they worked, laughing every now and then. Yugi walked over to his bedside table and searched for his laptop.  
  
Yami heard the rustling noises of Yugi searching through the papers,and then he turned to his hikkari. What are you doing, Yugi? he asked politely.  
  
Yugi turned and smiled once again, I was looking for my laptop.  
  
You left it on the kitchen table didn't you? Yami suggested.  
  
Oh ya! Thanks Yami! Yugi then ran downstairs to the kitchen. HE soon returned to the living room, carrying his laptop.  
  
Well, did you see? Anzu asked, interrogating Yugi.  
  
Yup, but I don't see why that bothers you, they've been friends for a while. yugi answered.  
  
So the fact they were kissing doesn't bother you? Anzu asked, infuriated.  
  
What are you talking about, why don't you go home, I think you have been working too hard. Yugi said, concern etched into every word. I'll see you tomorrow, bye. Yugi said ass he handed her, her book bag then hurried her out the door.


	7. Let's Dance!

Let's Dance!  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
Yami, it's getting kind of late, I said softly in his ear.  
  
But Seto, we didn't finish.. Yami said his blood colored eyes looking at me earnestly.  
  
I have to get home or Mokuba will be worried, but I will see you tomorrow, I said, then gave him a light kiss.  
  
Yami looked confused, But it is Friday, we don't have school tomorrow, do we? He looked a little upset as though concerned he had missed school last week on Saturday. He probably didn't know much about school days, he hasn't had his body very long.  
  
No, there isn't any school, but there is a school dance. You are going aren't you? I asked my beauty.  
  
Oh yes, I had forgotten all about that, and yes, I am going to it. I will see you tomorrow then, Yami said smiling.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Kaiba finished packing up his things from the project, then the two lovers shared a kiss before Seto walked outside and called his limo to bring him home.  
  
Yami wandered downstairs to the kitchen to find Yugi attempting to scoop some ice cream into a bowl. It seemed as though he was having a lot of difficulty.  
  
Yugi? Are you sure you can handle that? I can do it for you if you want, Yami offered, not really sure how it could take that much effort to spoon out a bowl of ice cream.  
  
No Yami. I may be short, but I am strong enough to scoop out ice cream! Yugi said as he continued his struggle.  
  
Um.. ok, Yami said, then added, Are you sure?  
  
Yes I'm sure! Yugi said then started glaring at his dark with his large amethyst eyes.  
  
What ever you say, hikari.. Yami said as he grabbed a candy bar and started eating it. The water he had eaten for lunch apparently wasn't enough to hold him off all day. He then made himself a sandwich for dinner.  
  
When Seto got to the Kaiba mansion  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Seto put the key in the door and walked in to see Mokuba playing with one of   
Kaiba Corps dueling games. (AN: Like play station 2 or something, not as in those big K.C. ones that is all virtual reality where they can only see what is happening in the game.)  
  
Mokuba hit pause and jumped up the moment he noticed Kaiba was home. He ran over to his older brother and gave him such a tight hug that he could barely breath, let alone answer all of Mokuba's questions at once.  
  
MOKUBA!! One question at a time! Seto had to yell or his younger brother wouldn't hear him over his questions.  
  
Sorry Seto, but I get worried when you don't call me. You had your cell phone with you, why didn't you call? And where were you? And have you had dinner yet? And are you planning to cook dinner for me any time soon? And.... Mokuba would of continued if Kaiba hadn't covered his mouth getting tired of all the questioning.  
  
Mokuba, I went to Yami's again to continue the project, I have not had dinner, but I had snacks, and yes I will cook dinner for you if you tell me what you want, Seto answered as many of Mokuba's questions as he could remember that seemed important.  
  
I want chicken, and you didn't answer all of my questions. But I have new ones now so you can ignore the rest of my other questions for the time being, Mokuba said.  
  
Ok, fine, I will answer your questions, but I'm going to be cooking so talk to me in the kitchen, The eldest of the two then walked into the kitchen and started making dinner.  
  
The other soon followed and, to Kaiba's surprise, Mokuba only asked one question, and a reasonable one at that. Seto, you said you were at Yami's house. But   
Yesterday you said you kissed Yami and you thought he hated you. So, big brother, I want to know what happened. Mokuba said, looking at seto with his large stormy eyes.  
  
Mokuba, I don't really want to talk about it, ok? Kaiba said trying to avoid Mokuba's deadly puppy dog eyes. He loved his brother and didn't want to lie to him, but it was hard for him to admit emotions even to himself, and he didn't want to recount the emotions that had surged through him every kiss Yami gave him, and every time Yami whispered in his ear.  
  
Fine, just tell me, are you going out? Mokuba asked wanting to at least get some sort of answer.  
  
You could say that, Seto said as he served the chicken for himself and his brother.  
  
The next day, at the dance  
  
The whole school was there including, Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Otogi and Honda. (AN: I remembered Honda this time!)  
  
Kaiba was leaning against the wall watching others dance to The Anthem, by Good Charlotte. Yami was trying desperately to avoid Anzu, as he did not wish to dance or talk or be anywhere near her. Yugi, Jou, Serenity, Otogi, and Honda were talking, and Bakura and Ryou were dancing.  
  
When the song ended the DJ announced: This next song will be a slow song, and I want to see some guys with guys and girls with girls, nothing coed this song! Then said song started to play.  
  
Anzu looked disappointed, and Yami looked relieved.  
  
Jou's POV:  
  
I want to dance with Kaiba so bad, but I don't want him to kill me. He has one of those looks of I'm going to avoid all social contact with anyone and just look at everyone, and if you bug me, you will die a long painful death.'  
  
I think I'm going to walk around and think about weather or not I will risk my life.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Yami walked over to Seto, and pulled him lightly towards where everyone else was dancing.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
Yami looks dead sexy. He is wearing a long sleeveless black shirt with blood red fire on it. He was also wearing tight leather pants, and lots of spikes, chains and buckles.  
  
He dragged me over to the dance floor, then rapped his arms around my neck, pressing his body against mine. My hands then encircled his waist, pulling him closer, and we stood there, rocking slowly to the music, along with the other half of the school which was also gay. (AN: Yes, half of the school is gay, I hope you don't mind, and if you do then, get over it)  
  
Jou's POV:  
  
Holy shit! Kaiba is dancing with Yami! Yami is hanging around Seto's neck, pressed up against him, his eyes closed as he listened to the music. Kaiba had his arms around Yami's waist his eyes gazing downwards at the teen in his arms.  
  
Yami is good looking, is the dark of my best bud, is the king of games, AND he is dangling off MY Kaiba. I am REALLY jealous right now.  
  
Hi Jou, what are you looking at? Yugi asked me.  
  
Hey Yug', I just thought was odd dat Kaiba and Yami were dancin' dat close, I told my friend.  
  
Ya, that is a bit weird, Yugi said though he didn't even turn to look at them. Uh, Jou? Speaking of dancing do you want to dance with me?  
  
I wonder why Yugi wants to dance with me, oh well we are best friends so I guess he just wants to dance with someone he knows. (AN:If you remember from earlier chapters Yugi has a crush on Jou)  
  
Meanwhile at the dance  
  
Random Girl Who Goes to the School's POV:  
  
Okay, this is weird. I just found out that half the school are either gays or lesbians.... Either that or there are a lot of people who are just dancing with their friends for the heck of it.  
  
I am dancing with my best friend, except she is starting to scare me because she is dancing WAY too close for comfort. Lalala, I will just keep my mind away from her...  
  
Uhm, what to think about... um.... Hey look there is that guy again! The sexy one with the spiky hair, he seems to be enjoying himself. Who would of thought he was gay. Hmmm... who is he dancing with?  
  
OH MY FUCKING GOD! He is dancing with SETO KAIBA!!!!! What the fuck??!?!?!?   
  
Seto. Kaiba. Is. Gay. Why don't those words work in my head? He is normally a cool, sexy, self concerned, ego inflated, bitch, which also happens to be exceedingly rich and own one of the most powerful worldwide companies. And it seems like he would be strait if he were to date anyone! (AN: In two sentences I managed to use the letter W' 8 times. Oo?)  
  
Why must every the two hottest guys at the school be gay together?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
WHY IS MY FRIEND PRACTICALLY RUBBING UP AGAINST ME FROM DANCING TOO CLOSE?!??!?!?!!?!?!?  
  
Normal POV:  
  
The song ended and Linkin' Park started to blare through the stereos. Yami and Kaiba separated quickly, deciding it wouldn't be good for the whole school to know about them quite yet.  
  
Yami started to avoid Anzu once again, and he couldn't wait for the next gay song where she would have to go away no matter what, even if he wasn't dancing with Seto.  
  
About 10 songs later  
  
Now for all you strait folk, I want to see lots of coed, with no girls or boys together! The DJ announced and another slow song started to play.  
  
Yami ran through the crowd, not wanting to be stuck with Anzu for a whole song. He bumped into a girl with shoulder length black hair that reminded him of Mokuba's except it was less messy. She was about the same age as Yami, with practically neon green eyes.  
  
he said quickly.  
  
Random Girl Who Goes to the Schools POV:  
  
Ooh the sexy guy just bumped into me, the one with the spiky hair not the brown mop. Why must they all have weird hair? Oh well. I will ask him to dance, and if he says yes it will definitely be a step up from my last dance partner.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Her green eyes met his red ones, Do you want to dance?  
  
Yami though for a moment, then realized if he danced with her he wouldn't have to endure Anzu. Okay, why not, Yami said and gave a relived smile that he no longer had to run.  
  
Said pharaoh rapped his arms around her waist and she snaked her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Both Anzu and 's best friend looked really pissed off. (AN: I don't feel like giving random girl a name so she will be referred to as random girl or )  
  
Anzu's POV:  
  
HOW DARE THAT GIRL TRY TO STEEL MY YAMI!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Humph! I really hate it when other people dance with him, ESPECIALLY Kaiba. I wish Yami would realize his love for me.....  
  
Meanwhile outside  
  
Seto stood leaning against the wall of the multi, watching the fountain spurt water out of its center. (AN: there is a garden out side of the multipurpose room, and all the people go there to make out in bushes and stuff.)  
  
Jounouchi walked outside, his blond bangs being blown across his face by the wind. And soon he found what ha had been looking for, Seto.  
  
Hey, Kaiba, Jou said to the dark figure before him. (AN: sorry about all the author's notes but it he is dark because the dance has been going on awhile and it is dark outside.)  
  
What do you want, Mutt? Seto said coldly.  
  
Well, I have felt a certain way for a long time, and I think you feel it too, so now I'm going to see for myself, Jounouchi said, moving closer.  
  
What are you--- Kaiba began, but was cut off when Jou moved forward and pushed their lips together.  
  
Seto made no response, at first because he was too stunned to act, and secondly because he was thoroughly disturbed. He then finally regained his senses and abruptly closed his mouth, which was open since he was in mid-sentance when Jou attacked.  
  
Kaiba push Jou off of him and onto the ground shouting, with ice and hate, What the fuck did you think you were doing, you fucking mutt?!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I have the ideas for my next chapter planned out so how long it is until I update is based off of my amount of free time and how many reviews I get! .  
  
If you don't normally review please just let me know that you have read my story. Even if your review just said I read your story I would prefer your opinion on it, but it is nice to know who actually reads it.


	8. Shattered Dreams A New Begining

REMINDER: Yami likes Seto, Seto likes Yami, Jou likes Seto, Yugi likes Jou, Anzu likes Yami, Bakura likes Ryou, Ryou likes Bakura, Random Girl thinks both Yami and Seto are hot, Random Girl's Best friend likes Random Girl, the rest are either unmentioned to this point or will not fall in love   
  
Apology: I'm sorry to any reviewers I offended by making Seto mean to Jou, but remember, he normally is really mean to everyone. I've only seen the american show, and in that he is a complete jackass to everyone but Mokuba. In my story Seto treats Yami like Mokuba, but is still mean to everyone else. Sorry again, I love you all!  
  
In my last chapter, the part with the ice cream really happened with me being Yami and my exceedingly short friend being Yugi, I therefore dedicate part of last chapter to my friend, Alexandra!  
  
I am typing this even though the other chapter was just posted, so be grateful I was procrastinating on my homework instead of this. recap: Kaiba pushed Jou off of him and onto the ground shouting, with ice and hate, What the fuck did you think you were doing, you fucking mutt?  
  
Shattered Dreams, A New Beginning  
  
Normal POV:  
  
N...N...Nothin' Seto, Jou said, quite startled by Kaiba's actions.  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed in disgust at the teenager at his feet. Do not call me Seto, only two people can call me by that name. Why in all of Hell did you kiss me? Kaiba spat.  
  
Kaiba, I kissed you because I love you and I still think you are hiding your feelings, Jou explained, practically begging Seto to love him.  
  
What feelings? If you are talking about love then I have none for you, I might have a slight bit of sympathy but never love. I hate you Jou, get out of my life, Kaiba spat and walked back into the dance looking really pissed off. (AN: sorry again to those who would prefer me being nicer to Jounouchi)  
  
The slow song had already ended and Yami had noticed Kaiba as he walked through the door. Yami ran over to his lover, and asked, Seto, what's wrong?  
  
Kaiba answered with one word. Yami gave him a confused look and squeezed Seto's hand lovingly as he passed when walking out the door.  
  
Yami soon spotted Jou looking mad and hurt. Hi Jono, what's wrong? Yami asked.  
  
  
  
Your lying, it has to do with Seto.  
  
Fine id does.  
  
What happened.  
  
I...uh.. told him dat I loved him and he rejected me.  
  
Seto wouldn't get that mad over you telling him that, what did you do?  
  
I kissed   
  
YOU WHAT?!?!  
  
I know dats weird but I kissed im and he dumped me.  
  
Did he kiss you back?  
  
  
  
Thank Ra, Seto didn't kiss you, Yami muttered, more to himself then to Jou.  
  
You called him Seto! Jou said thinking about what had happened. (AN: What an achievement!)  
  
Yami looked slightly confused, Your point?  
  
He says dat only two people were allowed to call im dat, and Mokuba wouldda been one, and dat means you are da other, Jou said putting it together.   
  
So what if I am, I'm his only real friend other than Mokuba, I think I should deserve the right of using his name, Yami said defiantly, Besides that's not what I wanted to tell you. Yami added as Jou opened his mouth to complain. Yami knew Jono had figured out that he and Seto were dating but he still didn't want to tell him that face to face.  
  
It's not? Jou said forgetting that he was going to force Yami to tell him if he really was dating Kaiba.  
  
Yami said, as he decided upon doing his light a favor. Jono, if you want love then there is someone who loves you that I think you could love back even if you don't at the moment.  
  
Really Yami? Jou asked thinking of the different possibilities, of people. Who is it?  
  
I'm not going to tell you directly, but it is a guy, and you might not see it at first, but the answer my be right under your nose, Yami replied giving Jono a little mystery to solve.  
  
Yami turned around and walked back inside, finding Kaiba not long after, leaning against a wall, sending icy glares at anyone who dared look at him, except when the pair of ruby eyes he had been giving a cold glare winked at him. He blinked a bit surprised, then actually looked at whom he had been previously glaring at, seeing Yami standing there.  
  
Kaiba gave him a small wave and Yami walked over, leaning casually on the wall next to Seto. Hello, love, you look upset, Yami said, as the wall they were leaning on was far enough away from people that no one else could hear them.  
  
Kaiba found his normal icy barrier melting as it always did around Yami or Mokuba. Jou told you what he did, right? He asked hesitantly.  
  
Yes Seto, unless he did more then just kiss you, but he said you didn't kiss him back, so no harm was done. We can't blame him for loving you, you are hard to resist, Yami said smirking up at Seto.  
  
Kaiba smiled, glad that Yami had taken it so well. Another slow song played probably the 15th or so one, as the dance had been doing a good job of edging itself into the night. Care for another dance, Seto said flirtatiously, holding out his had to lead Yami away from the wall.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
I love him so much I don't know what I would've done without him.   
  
Now we are dancing our bodies pressed close, our arms around each other. I want to kiss him to make this moment last forever. I wish I could tell him all these feelings, but I know he would run, emotions are the only thing he s afraid of and I do not want to scare him.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Yami drifted asleep, lulled by the music, the soft rocking of the dance, and the warmth of Kaiba's arms.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
It's only 11, and he has already fallen asleep.   
  
I love how complete I feel with him in my arms, his body warmth spreading over me. Though now that he is asleep he should probably get home even if there is an hour left of the dance.  
  
I don't want to burden Yugi's grandfather and Yami and I still have the project to finish, so it shouldn't be a problem if he spends the night at my house.   
  
Sounds logical enough to me, now all I have to do is find Yugi then call my limo. Ahh, there Yugi is, over at the snack stand, but how to get from here to there with a sleeping pharaoh.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Seto swung Yami into his arms and walked over to where Yugi was, gaining about three strange glances but they got over it and the rest of the school didn't seem to have noticed. (AN: I am not sure if that made sense)  
  
Hi Yugi, Seto said.  
  
Hey Kaiba, Yugi said smiling brightly, but after moving his gaze down to Yami he gave Seto a very odd look.  
  
Kaiba shrugged, He fell asleep while we were dancing, I figured he could just go home with me, because it would be hard to walk home with him asleep, and we still have a little work left on the project.  
  
Yugi smiled and stated that it was fine if Yami stayed with him for the night.  
  
Kaiba walked outside of the gym, two pairs of eyes following him and his lover as he went. Jou and Anzu both wore identical looks of hate that their love had been stolen from them by a so called friend.  
  
Seto called his limo and sat on a bench waiting for it to arrive. He looked down at Yami who was lying continently in his arms. Seto marveled at how beautiful and angelic Yami's face looked under the steady light of the full moon.  
  
A few minutes later Kaiba's limo pulled up in front of them and Seto carried Yami in telling the driver to take them both to the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Yes Mr. Kaiba, was the gruff reply as Kaiba settled Yami so his head lay in the brunette's lap. Seto started to gently play with Yami's silky hair, being careful not to wake the sleeping pharaoh.  
  
A while later the limo pulled up in front of the mansion. Kaiba carried Yami up the porch and sat down on the living room couch after unlocking the door and walking inside.  
  
Seto continued, to play with Yami's soft, spiky hair, enjoying the feel of it against his fingers. He then subconsciously picked up one of Yami's bangs and began to kiss it, enjoying it's texture against his sensitive lips.  
  
Mokuba wandered into the room, and noticed that Seto had gotten home early, he was about to speak, when he noticed his brother was in one of his strange moods, where he was gentle, loving, and caring, not paying much attention to anything other than the object that had started his trance.  
  
Yami lay their in his lover's arms, sleeping continently as Seto fondled with his hair. He watched as Kaiba gently kissed a few strands of Yami's hair. At one point, when Seto seemed particularly transfixed with some of Yami's red hair, Mokuba's gaze moved to the sleeping pharaoh.  
  
A pair of scarlet eyes slid open looking up at the teen holding him. His gaze then wandered across the room and he made eye contact with Mokuba. Mokuba looked back at Yami's red eyes, slightly surprised that Yami was really awake.  
  
Mokuba gave Yami a questioning look and, got a wink in return as though Yami meant Ask later, I'll tell you then' Yami closed his eyes so Seto wouldn't notice he had awoken.  
  
Mokuba snuck out of the room and walked back in rather loudly. Hi Seto! He said and ran over to his brother, Your home early!  
  
Kaiba smiled at his little brother, Yes, i was dancing with Yami and he fell asleep, I figured he could spend the night.  
  
Ooh, goody a sleep over! Have fun, good night! Mokuba said happily and with that he went up to his room and pretended to go to sleep.  
  
Seto carried Yami up to his bed room, and lay Yami on the pale blue silk sheets, and he walked back downstairs to do work for Kaiba corp.  
  
Mokuba snuck into the room a moment later, Hey Yami, are you still awake?  
  
Yes Mokuba, Yami said sitting up, and motioning for the younger Kaiba to take a seat next to him. (AN: have you guys ever noticed that Seto Kaiba sounds just fine but Mokuba Kaiba sound weird? I'm sorry that was random, please continue)  
  
Mokuba obliged quickly, taking a seat on Kaiba's soft bed, Yami? Do you love my brother?  
  
Yami frowned slightly at the question, Of course I love him, why else would he of carried me here?  
  
Because Seto loves you, Mokuba replied simply, He loves you more than he wants to admit to anyone, and it would break his heart if you were only playing with him, and didn't love him. Seto wants you to be happy, please don't hurt him.  
  
Mokuba, I would never hurt him, I care about him so much that I always want to be around him. I love him more than life itself and if I hurt him I would never let myself forget it, it would rip me up from the inside out, Yami said passionately, thinking about his beloved CEO.  
  
Good, because if you did hurt him I would kill you, Mokuba said seriously.  
  
I know that, now why don't you go to bed, Yami said ruffling Mokuba's fluffy black hair.  
  
Ok Yami! Seto should be going to bed in about three hours, so I wouldn't stay up waiting for him if I were you, Mokuba said, as he waved goodnight to Yami while walking out the door.  
  
After a few minutes Yami fell asleep, and a few hours later Kaiba walked in to go to sleep.  
  
Seto jumped when he noticed Yami in his bed, then remembered that Yami was sleeping over. He looked over at the clock on his night stand which read 2:08 am. (AN: actually it is 1:08 am right now, but that doesn't fit into my story properly.)  
  
Kaiba changed into a pair of loose black silk pants and was about to climb into bed when he noticed Yami was still wearing all his belts, spikes, and buckles from the dance.   
  
Those would be uncomfortable to sleep in, and even more uncomfortable to sleep with,' Seto thought, deciding he better remove them, lest he have scars in the morning from being in the same bed.  
  
Kaiba gently removed each belt, chain or buckle, enjoying every chance he had to touch Yami's smooth skin in the process. He then started to remove Yami's shirt deciding he might as well make Yami as comfy as possible while he was at it.  
  
Yami awoke to the feeling of soft fingers against his stummic, gently removing his shirt. Yami opened his eyes looking up at Seto in a rather confused way.  
  
Kaiba moved his gaze to look at his angel's face, noticing the gorgeous red eyes were open, and looking at him in a puzzled way. Why are you taking my clothes off? Yami asked his lover.  
  
Because what you are wearing looked uncomfortable to sleep in, Seto answered.  
  
Oh, well I'm awake now so may I please dress myself? Yami asked politely.  
  
Yes, you don't have to ask. I have an extra pair of pajama pants in the top drawer of my dresser. Kaiba replied, turning away, letting his lover have privacy to change.  
  
Yami changed quickly then climbed back into the bed with Seto. Kaiba turned back to face Yami, hugging him close.   
  
I love you Yami, Seto said, lightly kissing his Pharaoh on the nose.  
  
I love you too, Yami replied snuggling closer. They fell asleep in each others arms and woke up that way too.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
This is the happiest I've felt in a long time, waking up so warm and content. But why am I so warm, I try to get up, but find that I am stuck. I look down and see Yami, then I remember falling asleep with him in my arms.  
  
I should probably just stay here, and let Yami sleep. He is so beautiful when he sleeps, especially when he is wearing no shirt. I know he is my lover, but I shouldn't be thinking that way.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Mokuba walked quietly into the room, guessing correctly that Seto was still in bed for fear of waking Yami. He looked over at his brothers bed seeing the two tangled in each others arms, Kaiba was sitting up partially, but was restricted by his lovers arms.  
  
Good morning, big brother, Mokuba said quietly.  
  
Hi Mokuba, are you hungry? Seto asked his little brother.  
  
Yes, very, Mokuba said rubbing his stummic for emphesence (AN: I dunno how to spell it), I think you might be able to untangle yourself without waking him.  
  
Kaiba, with much effort, did managed to get out of Yami's protective grasp, then followed Mokuba downstairs, to make breakfast.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I hope you all liked that, this is my longest chapter yet, AND I was nice enough to NOT leave it at a cliff hanger, so be thankful. I will update again as soon as possible, ttyl! Bye! PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
Dragonite Konacko Himura: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you find my story amusing.  
  
Iceman619: Yup, the main reasonm I'm mean to Jou is because he is rather stupid, thanks for the review  
  
yamislove: I'm happy you found my story, and I appreciate the link a lot!  
  
Thyrin: Hehe, thanks for your suggestion, Alexsan! I don't know how much longer I will be mean to Jou, I have a group of reviewers who tink I should be nicer, oh well.  
  
Kawaii Chibi Yami: Hehe, evil kiss of doom, there oyu go, I updated quickly!  
  
Enu: Thanks Kaitie-san, I will probably use that idea later in time  
  
Ame: thank you all, however many of you there were, I loved ur review it made me laugh.  
  
Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: I'm very sorry for being mean to Jou, I have another apology at the top of the story, I'm glad you reviewed, I might be mean a little longer, but then he will realize Yugi likes him and he will be happy.  
  
Rachie-san: I know you didn't review, but I'll thank you for reading the last chapter, I love u! Sorry about being mean!


	9. Sugar, Friends, and Efitoblikable

I apologize a million times for taking so long. I am very very sorry to all of you. I had severe writing block, and my friend was having problems, and I kept having to talk her out of cutting herself and wishing to die....  
  
Um.. Ya.. so ANYWAY I finally have it though I still have some writer's block, I just forced myself to write the chapter anyway, that is why it is short.  
  
Sugar, Friends, and Efitoblikable  
  
Mokuba's POV:  
  
I love seeing my brother so happy, it's really cute. I wish he were like this more often, it is just hard for him to open up to people, but I'm glad he did.   
  
I'm sure I make a great friend, but he needs someone his age, that doesn't need to try and protect. He really needed a lover and all I can say now is, it's about time!  
  
Ooh, Seto is almost done, his cooking smells as good as it tastes, which in both cases is wonderful!  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
I awoke to a brightly lit room, though it wasn't my own. My sheets are black, and these are light blue, though they are both made from silk. This room is large, though not highly decorated.  
  
Semi-translucent curtains show a beautiful morning, birds singing, with a gentle breeze that made the white fabric flutter lightly.  
  
Who's room am I in if it is not mine, I really am not a morning person. It doesn't feel as though I shouldn't be here so I must of been here intentionally.  
  
Normal POV (in the kitchen):  
  
Seto, I bet Yami has woken up by now, and if not he sleeps in REALLY late, Mokuba said in between bites of bacon and eggs.  
  
Ya, I guess your right, do you think I should go check on him? Kaiba asked.  
  
Yup, it would be weird waking up in the wrong house, not knowing where you are, Mokuba said, nodding towards the staircase meaning for his brother to go upstairs.  
  
Okay, I'll be back down soon, Seto said as he ascended the steps.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
I wish I could remember whose house I am out. I really hate being confused, which many may find odd since I love confusing people so much.  
  
Oh good, the door is opening, maybe I will remember when they come in.  
  
A tall gorgeous teenager, with long chestnut bangs, and extraordinarily blue eyes walked in, Good morning,Yami, did you sleep well?  
  
How could I have forgotten I was at Seto's house! Of course I slept well, who wouldn't when rapped in your arms all night? I reply to him, climbing out of bed and giving him a hug.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Seto smiled as Yami hugged him, he had never felt this way before, and he was now starting to like emotions. He even almost felt sorry for Jou, since he had gone through the same thing when he had fist kissed Yami.  
  
Are you hungry, Yami? Seto asked once they broke their embrace.  
  
Yes, very, Yami nodded. He then followed Kaiba down to the kitchen.   
  
Good morning Yami! Mokuba said, running over to them as they came down the stairs. Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? Did you know Seto is a really good cook? Are you gonna still come over a lot once the school project is over? AND! Do you want to watch a movie with me since I haven't gone to the theater in ages because Seto wouldn't let me? He said all of that in one breath then smiled, slightly panting from the effort.  
  
Yami stood there staring at Mokuba with a confused expression since he hadn't registered most of the questions. Yami then turned to his lover and asked, Seto, did you feed Mokuba sugar and coffee, or is he always like this in the mornings?  
  
Kaiba laughed, a deep melodic sound. He should laugh more often, he does sometimes, but it sounds so wonderful,' Yami thought. Yami, Mokuba is always like this, and you should probably answer his questions before he comes up with more, Seto advised.  
  
Uhm, sure, movie is good, Yami replied, having that the only question he had registered.  
  
YAY!!!! I'm gonna see a movie, because my brother's boyfriend is letting me!!! Mokuba said, so happy that he forgot about his other questions.  
  
What did you have to do that for? Seto asked, looking as if he would rather do almost anything but take Mokuba to a movie theater.  
  
What did I do? He deserves some fun, and you need to loosen up a bit. Besides, I'm sure we will have fun, even if the movie is awful, Yami added at the end, winking at Seto and followed Mokuba into the kitchen.  
  
Seto sighed, not sure why he was going through this, though Yami had indeed sent very hentai thoughts through his head. Damn him!  
  
Kaiba soon trailed after the other two in the house, and wandered into the kitchen to cook Yami's breakfast.  
  
Once the food had been cooked and served, Yami was surprised to find that his lover was a VERY good cook. This is wonderful!!! Yami shouted after his first bite, then shoveled down the rest fairly quickly, and VERY enthusiastically.   
  
Seto laughed, and Mokuba looked at his brother surprised. Yami looked up rather cluelessly, then shrugged and continued shoveling down the food.   
  
(AN: WRITER'S BLOCK HAS FINALLY ENDED!!!!!!!!!!! YESYESYES!!!!! uh.. sorry about that but I've been having REALLY bad writer's block and I am FINALLY over it!! I will try to make this chapter extra long to make it up to you!! Thanks for being patient)  
  
Mokuba's POV:  
  
My brother is laughing. It has been years since he has. It's absolutely wonderful! I feel a smile tug at my lips as I watch my brother, he can't seem to stop laughing. I can't help it I started to laugh as well.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Yami looked up once he had finished exceedingly confused at why they were both laughing. Uh, guys.... Did I miss something? Yami asked cluelessly.  
  
Seto stopped laughing and walked over to Yami, pulling him off the chair and hugging him tightly. You are just that cute, Seto whispered in his ear. I love you.  
  
Yami looked at his lover seeing Seto completely relaxed for the first time in the time he had known him. You really are beautiful when you lighten up you know, Yami said.  
  
In that case lets go to the movies now!! Mokuba said bouncing between the two older teens.   
  
Seto smiled, Okay! Lets go! Yami and Mokuba both gave him strange looks.  
  
Did you eat sugar for breakfast? Mokuba asked looking concerned for his brother.  
  
I'm allowed to WANT to have fun aren't I? Seto said, Or should I put up my god damn icy mask in front of the only two people I care about?   
  
Yami and Mokuba both exchanged a glance, then turned back to Seto smiling, Of course you can have fun! They said in unison.  
  
The what are we waiting for, lets go. I'll pay for what ever you two want to do! Kaiba said as they all went outside and got into the limo.  
  
(AN: okay.. I just wrote all that as fast as i could type, since my last author note, i think Seto is a wee bit OOC.. what do you guys think? I'm sorry about that, but I can actually imagine him just loosing his icy barrier for one day and just wanting to have fun like normal people. I mean he hasn't gone and had fun just for the Hell of it in years... Oh well sorry about the oocness!)  
  
Kaiba told the driver to take them to the movie theaters, and away they drove, Seto coming back to his senses slightly.   
  
Big brother, are you SURE you haven't had any sugar? Mokuba asked again.   
  
Okay... Maybe a little, but it's wearing off and it will be good for me to have some fun, even if I have to be on a sugar high to do it, Seto replied.  
  
Yes, now you are more back to normalish, Yami said nodding at his lover.  
  
I don't think normalish' is a word in modern speech, or in Egyptian from what I know of it. Unless only pharaohs are allowed to say Seto said smiling at Yami.  
  
I'm pharaoh and I can do anything I won't, even use words that are in nonexistence, Yami said.   
  
Does that mean you can use efitoblikable in everyday speech and no one will care? Mokuba said slyly.  
  
Would that be a challenge? Yami asked up for any dare Mokuba had.  
  
Yes, I dare you to use efitoblikable in every sentence you say for all of today, Mokuba said snickering at the thought of Yami trying to buy popcorn at the movies using the word efitoblikable.  
  
(AN: efitoblikable is not a real word, it is an adjective in this tense and it is pronounced F it toe blik(as in blink with out N) able(as in convertible))  
  
Seto smiled sweetly at his lover, You wouldn't be backing down on a challenge would you? The king of games wouldn't be afraid.  
  
Oh, shut up! Fine, I will use the efitoblikable word in every sentence I say today, ending at midnight, Yami said defiantly.  
  
This should be interesting, Kaiba said smiling.  
  
Oh ya, Yami you can't tell anyone why your doing this, Mokuba said.  
  
Why you little efitoblikable brat! Yami shouted in annoyance.  
  
Both Kaiba brothers started laughing at that, just as the limo pulled over in front of the movie theater. The only bright side to this is that I will get to hang out with Seto all day,' Yami thought.  
  
They all got out of the limo and went into the theater, running into Bakura and Ryou.  
  
Bakura walked over, tugging Ryou with him. Hello pharaoh, Bakura said, smiling like psychopath.   
  
Yami said coldly, Mokuba elbowed him in the ribs, to you two, wonderful, efitoblikable people. Yami smiled sweetly at Bakura.  
  
What does efitoblikable mean? Ryou asked.  
  
Ya, what does it mean? Bakura asked fairly confused.  
  
Yami's eyes widened in fake shock, You two don't know what efitoblikable means?!!?! Yami said as though they were crazy. Mokuba started laughing.  
  
Pharaoh, I don't want to play one of your games, what does efitoblikable mean? Bakura asked glaring at Yami.  
  
You are such an efitoblikable person, you don't know what the most important word on this planet means, even though you wish to rule it! Yami said looking offended at the thought of someone not knowing the imaginary word.  
  
Bakura stared at Yami in confusion, then dragged his hikkari off to go ask random people the definition of efitoblikable.   
  
Random Girl Who Goes To The School And Also Happens to Be At The Movie Theater Today's POV: (AN: wow, long name...)  
  
Okay, a hot, mental guy with naturally white hair is talking to me. He is asking me what efitoblikable means. How the hell am I supposed to know that?  
  
Hmm.. I could make something up, but then he might murder me, and I think he is capable of it too. Uhh.. I could tell him that it is a secret, only the highest beings know the words definition, ya that works.  
  
I am terribly sorry, but the only people who know the definition of efitoblikable are the highest beings. I apologize that I am not one of them, if you find the true beholders of the efitoblikable knowledge, please tell me, I said to the weirdo.  
  
Hey look its the two hot guys again, I'm guessing they are on a date. I pity the kid that's with them, he will most likely have to endure them making out for an entire movie.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
The girl then walked over to the two guys, smiling brightly, she said to both of them, then added in more of Yami's direction, remember me?  
  
Who are you? Seto said, glaring at her and wrapping his arms around Yami protectively.  
  
I am me, and you are you. We both go to the same school, so that's how I know you two exist. I know Yami because I danced with him at the dance, She explained, not phased at all by Seto's glares.  
  
You guys danced? Seto said rather confused looking between Yami and the girl.   
  
Yes, I was trying to avoid the efitoblikable Anzu, Yami said.  
  
Seto said, visibly relaxing. Wait a second, I know you, Seto said looking at random girl', You were the one who bumped into me that day sifter school when my cell phone broke.  
  
She thought for a moment then nodded, Yes that was me, I'm terribly sorry about that.  
  
Seto looked as though he was about to yell at her for that but was silenced by Yami's comment, Seto, calm down love. She is the reason we are dating, that was the day we started dating. If it weren't for er you would've just gone home, and we might of never dated.  
  
Forgetting something Yami? Mokuba asked, Yami groaned. Say it over again.  
  
Fine! Seto, calm down my efitoblikable love. She is the reason we are dating, that was the day we efitoblikably started dating. If it weren't for her you would've just gone to your efitoblikable home, and we might of never dated.  
  
Much better! Mokuba said through his laughter.  
  
Random girl looked utterly confused, What does efitoblikable mean?  
  
How can you not know the definition of efitoblikable? It is the most important word in the world, it is efitoblikable that you of all people don't know what it means, Yami said.  
  
I'm confused, oh well, lets go buy popcorn, Random Girl said, a bewildered look on her face.  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
Stupid pharaoh, I hate it when he knows something I don't. That girl said only higher beings' knew its definition! Hmm, I guess I should pretend to know it's meaning.   
  
Normal POV with Bakura and Ryou:  
  
Come on Ryou, lets watch that efitoblikable movie you wanted to see, Bakura said to his hikari.   
  
Bakura, I thought you didn't know what efitoblikable meant, Ryou said looking confusedly at his dark.  
  
I. I just remembered! Bakura said, a little too quickly, I can't tell you what it means, but I don't want you to look stupid so use efitoblikable in every sentence you say.  
  
But Bakura, I don't want to use a word I don't know! What if it is a swear word? Ryou pleaded with his lover.  
  
No Ryou, it isn't a swear word. Just use the god damned word! Bakura said, fairly annoyed.  
  
Ryou said standing and following Bakura towards the ticket booth.  
  
A cheery voice said, surprising them both.  
  
Ryou relaxed when he realized who it was, Hey Yugi!  
  
Hi Ryou! Yugi chirped his bright smile in place,How are you two?  
  
Efitoblikably wonderful, Bakura replied distastefully, he had never really liked Yugi. In Bakura's opinion he was far to happy.  
  
Bakura, be nice, why can't you just try to be friends, an annoyingly familiar voice said, Friends are very, very, very, very, very..... Anzu went on but every one was ignoring her.  
  
I don't want to be their friends, they are so efitoblikable! Bakura said turning his nose up at them all.  
  
What does efidoblikable mean? Jou asked.  
  
...very, very, very... Anzu continued.  
  
It is efiTOblikable. TO not DO (AN: toe not doe is the pronunciation!), Bakura corrected, Obviously, if you don't know what it means you are of the lowest rank on this planet.  
  
Yugi turned to Ryou, Is Bakura making this all up?  
  
Ryou though a moment, not wanting to lie to his friends. He did however, look forward to the chain reaction this word had started to cause, he figured he might as well continue it, Yup Yugi, efitoblikable IS a word, however hard that is to believe.  
  
...very, very, very, very, VERY important! Anzu finished then started one of her immensely long speeches, though no one was listening.  
  
Ooh! What does it mean? Yugi and Jou said in unison.  
  
We can't tell you, it is a secret, Ryou said knowledgeably to disbelieving looks from his friends, Would I lie to you? Ryou finished with one of his most innocent and trustworthy looks, gaining the belief of the others.  
  
Of course you wouldn't lie! Yugi said.  
  
I suggest you guys use efitoblikable in all your sentences so that you don't seem stupid. Which would be awful, sense both of you are so smart, Ryou said, being a complete suck up.  
  
We sure will! Jou said, then looked at Anzu, I dun think Anzu heard bout dat word you two know.  
  
You can tell her when she finishes her friendship speech to her imaginary friend, Ryou said, nodding politely and following Bakura into the movie they were watching.  
  
Normal POV back with the Kaiba brothers, Random Girl, and Yami:  
  
Wait, uhm, I didn't catch your name, Mokuba said turning to random girl.  
  
I never tell anyone my name, so just pick anything you want to call me, Random Girl replied, winking.  
  
Uhm, okay. I just wanted to say that Seto is paying for everything and Yami is actually going to buy it, so tell him what you want, Mokuba replied, a bit confused at Random Girl's lack of a name.  
  
They all told Yami what they wanted and Seto handed Yami his credit card.   
  
Mokuba, this is an efitoblikably stupid idea. I don't see why I have to buy popcorn, soda and candy using that efitoblikable word, Yami said pouting.  
  
It's okay love, Seto cooed, kissing Yami lightly. It is just a little game, try to have fun with it.  
  
I have no problem with them going out, but I can't say I enjoy watching my brother kiss another guy... Mokuba mumbled, almost inaudibly.  
  
I would have to say the same thing, it is kind of scary watching them sweet talking to each other, Random Girl replied.  
  
Yami walked over to the counter and placed the orders: I would like two efitoblikably large popcorns, four medium sodas, and a bag of assorted candy.  
  
I am afraid we do not sell efitoblikably large popcorn, sir. The cashier said.  
  
You are efitoblikably incompetent, just give me what I ordered, I wanted two large popcorns! Yami growled, his eyes flashing.  
  
Yes sir right away! The man said, gathering the food.  
  
Here is my efitoblikable credit card, Yami said.  
  
The man registered the card then looked up at Yami, I need your signature, and I believe you are NOT Seto Kaiba.  
  
Fuck that, he is my boyfriend, stop being so efitoblikable! Yami said.  
  
Are you telling me Seto Kaiba is gay? The man asked.  
  
And what would you do if I did happen to be gay, Seto said coldly stepping up behind Yami.  
  
N-n-n-nothing sir, The man said, shaking at Seto's glare.  
  
I'll sign the damn receipt but I suggest you give my lover the food, Kaiba replied.  
  
They collected their food then walked back over to the other two.  
  
Aww, Seto, you ruined it, Mokuba whined, the shop keeper wont ask what efitoblikable means if you glare at him!  
  
It's okay Mokie, I'm sorry. Let's just go watch the movie.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I WILL UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ps: this chapter was extra long as an appology!


	10. Efitoblikableness, The Movie, and Hail

In this chapter: no offense to those who like sherk two but I honestly don't think Seto would like it, or Yami. Ooh ya, I don't own Shrek :P  
  
Efitoblikableness, The Movie, and Hail  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Look there's Tim!! Mokuba shouted excitedly.  
  
Yami asked. Then remembered THE word. Who is the efitoblikable Tim? Yami corrected himself then added to himself, I am really starting to hate my ego....'  
  
He's my friend!! Mokuba said, then turned to his older brother, Seto! Can Tim watch the movie with us. It would be really fun and I would be really happy! Mokuba finished with his world famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
Seto said, unable to deny the eyes. You two can go buy the tickets, get one for: you two, me, Yami, and that random person that is hanging out with us, Seto replied handing Mokuba enough money for five tickets.  
  
Mokuba said running over to greet his friend. They walked over and bought the tickets then handed them out to everyone.  
  
Shrek Two????? Seto practically shouted, looking incredulously at his ticket. Mokie, why did you have to choose THIS movie?   
  
Mokuba shrugged, I felt like it, come on let's go! Mokuba ran over to the entrance of the movie they were seeing.  
  
Tim looked up at the other three, Are you guys coming or not?  
  
Both Kaiba and Yami sighed, they were in for a fun' hour and a half... Random girl grabbed their sleeves and dragged them over after the two younger boys.  
  
The whole group made an odd sight. Yami and Seto the all powerful game masters being dragged along by some random girl with long black hair. Mokuba with hair similar to the girl's except fluffier talking to a boy with bright orange hair and dark brown eyes. And they were all acting practically like one big family, one very distorted family.  
  
They each handed the man their tickets and walked into the movie. This is ridiculous, I can't believe I'm seeing Shrek Two with my little brother, his friend, some girl I don't even know, and my boy friend! Seto muttered as they walked in.  
  
It can't be that efitoblikable! At least we got in this mess together my efitoblikable love, Yami said, kissing his lover lightly, then added, Why did your brother have to make up such an efitoblikably long word?  
  
Seto chuckled and hugged Yami, It's harder to slip the word by unnoticed if it is short, Mokuba is smart even if he is just a kid.  
  
Are you guys even coming? The dark haired girl called after them. The both hurried up and took their seats. The movie went on, both Seto and Yami got bored fairly quickly.   
  
Seto threw a piece of popcorn at Yami to get his attention. Yami looked at his lover confused, then grabbed a hand full of popcorn and threw it at Seto. They both continued with their popcorn wars for a while, but soon tired with that too.  
  
Yami then smiled mischievously getting a confused look from Seto in return. He slipped a piece of candy into his mouth, then leaned over and kissed his lover. Yami's toung fought to enter his lovers's mouth and Seto obliged, forgetting about the candy.  
  
Yami then transferred the candy into Seto's mouth. Kaiba nearly choked on the sugary treat as he had forgotten all about it. Yami laughed silently, hoping he wasn't disturbing the others that were actually watching the movie.  
  
That wasn't very nice, Seto muttered as he ate the candy.  
  
It's just candy.... Yami said innocently.  
  
Seto then leaned over and kissed Yami again, dropping a very sour sweet into his lover's mouth. Yami coughed at the exceedingly sour intrusion.   
  
Seto! That wasn't very nice, Yami whispered.  
  
Kaiba kissed his lover lightly in an apology. Their kiss soon turning into making out, of which they continued for the rest of the movie.  
  
Mokuba's POV:  
  
Great, my brother and Yami are kissing again! I wish they would get a room, the relationship is cute but this is just ridiculous!! Oh well, I will just watch the movie and ignore them, all that kissing is just gross!  
  
Random Girl Who Goes to the School and Happens to be At The Movie Theater With Seto and Yami's POV:  
  
EWE! I knew they were gay but watching them make out is disturbing!! Ewe ewe ewe!!!! I pity the kids that are with them, God I hope they don't notice.  
  
This movie is okay though. I will concentrate on the movie. Lalalalala I'm not watching them!  
  
Tim's POV:  
  
Yay! I got to go to a free movie because my best friend has a rich brother, hehehe. I'm sitting in a movie theater with free snacks, my best friend, and two world famous dueling rivals.  
  
Wait a second, why would rivals go to the movies together. Either the TV tells lies or this is just a really messed up world. Hmm, lets check on the two rivals...  
  
AHH!! Their... their.... kissing.......... EWE That's just wrong!! Seto Kaiba is gay!!! Oh m god what is this world coming to!!!   
  
Icky......  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Tim was staring at the two lovers his left eye twitching, making a strange gurgling noise. Soon the others noticed Tim's odd behavior.  
  
I could be efitoblikably wrong, but I don't think that's normal, Yami said pointing at Tim. Seto turned around and looked where Yami was pointing, then started waving his hand before the younger boy's eyes.  
  
I'm efitoblikably sorry Mokuba, I think your friend broke, Yami said looking very confused.  
  
It's okay Yami, I think he is just a little stunned, Mokuba said reassuringly as he reached into his soda and pulled out an ice cube, dropping it down the back of his friends shirt.  
  
Ahh cold!! Tim squealed jumping slightly from shock.  
  
Shh, watch the movie, Mokuba said. Both Tim and Mokuba turned back to the screen in time to see Donkey with his Drakey kids. It was one of those clips that are not necessary for the movie, that happens some time during the credits.  
  
After that, the all walked out of the theater, standing in the lobby. OH SHIT! I have to make up a test!! Random girl squealed running out of the theater.  
  
That was efitoblikably odd.... Yami said watching her run outside, as she tied to find her car.  
  
We should probably get going, I need to take you home Yami. We have school tomorrow.  
  
Ya I guess so, stupid, efitoblikable school, Yami mumbled.  
  
Normal POV Back with Yugi, Anzu, and Jou:  
  
Look guys there's Yami! Yugi said cheerfully as he exited the theater. Oh he's with Kaiba, Mokuba, and some redheaded kid too!!  
  
Jou said looking over at the group Yugi had pointed out.  
  
Anzu said excitedly looking the same direction as Jono.  
  
Hey guys!! Yugi shouted waving and smiling brightly at the said people.  
  
Seto, Yami, Tim, and Mokuba turned around looking at Yugi. Yami smiled lightly and waved back as he and the others with him walked over towards the friendship cult.  
  
Is the entire school at the movies today? Seto asked in an annoyed sort of way.  
  
What are you guys doing here? Yugi asked.  
  
Mokuba wanted to see the efitoblikable movie shrek 2', Yami said.  
  
See Yug' I told you dat efitoblikable is a real word! Jou said to his shorter friend.  
  
I guess you are efitoblikably right, Yugi agreed.  
  
Yup, if Yami says it, it MUST be a real word, Anzu said looking at Yami with sparkling eyes.  
  
Yami just stood there looking confused and Mokuba and Seto pieced together the chain reaction of the word and burst out in laughter.  
  
Seto's laugh is gorgeous!!' Jou thought.  
  
Yami looked at Seto and smiled, he loved it when his lover laughed.  
  
Anzu looked at Yami He is so beautiful when he smiles,' she thought.  
  
Yugi just stood there looking happily confused, while Tim poked Yugi's hair wondering how it could stand on its own.  
  
Hey Yugi, do you want an efitoblikable ride home? Seto has a limo and that way you don't have to efitoblikably bother your grandpa, Yami suggested to his shorter look-alike.  
  
Oh that sounds great! But only if Anzu and Jou can come too, Yugi said.  
  
About fifteen minuets later, with many complaints from Seto:  
  
I can't believe I'm giving dog-boy, friendship freak, and midget a ride, Seto grumbled to Yami.  
  
It's efitoblikably okay, Seto. We have the efitoblikable first stop, your driver will take them the rest of the way, Yami said sweetly. And don't be efitoblikable, and call Yugi a midget, he didn't ask to be short.  
  
Okay I wont. Why are you coming back with me? Kaiba questioned.  
  
The efitoblikable school project, it's due on monday, remember? Yami explained.  
  
Oh ya, I had forgotten about that, the brunette mumbled.  
  
Uhm, Mr. Kaiba, there is a slight problem, A gruff voice said from the driver's seat.  
  
Oh, what problem might this be? Seto replied icily.  
  
Well sir, it's starting to hail, the man explained.  
  
Kaiba yelled. It can't be hailing in the middle of spring!  
  
But it is, we must go to the mansion before it gets too bad. The main said, hoping to end this conversation as quickly as possible.  
  
Seto leaned over his lover's smaller form, peering out of the fogged up window. It is hailing.... Very well, take us all the the mansion.  
  
I told you this was a bad idea, Yami, Seto growled lightly.  
  
Yami shrugged then shivered, Seto, its cold. Why is it so cold? Yami rugged his hand together to warm his frozen fingers.  
  
So Kaiba? We aint goin home are we? Jono said in an annoyed fashion.  
  
Ya doggy, all of you are going to my house, Kaiba replied coldly.  
  
Guys, don't argue. We should all try to get along, I know we can make it through if we are all friends, Anzu said, hoping for peace between everyone.  
  
What ever, we're here, Seto grumbled.  
  
The driver opened the door of the limo as Mokuba, Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Seto, and Yami exited the vehicle. Mokuba, where's your efitoblikable friend? His efitoblikable name was Tom or something, Yami asked looking at the raven-haired child.  
  
Oh, he went home with his parents, back at the movie theater, Mokuba explained.  
  
Just get in the house! It's hailing outside, Seto said in annoyance, after he unlocked and opened the door.  
  
The rest of the group replied with Ya, coming, Um, okay, and the sort, then made their way inside.  
  
Kaiba, this aint no house! Dis is a mansion! Jou exclaimed as he looked down the long hallway that connected to the entranceway.  
  
Observant, aren't you? Seto replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
Seto led the way right around the corner to a large living room. A huge big-screen TV sat on one end, and beanbag chairs, video games, game boys, and comic books lay in disarray around the room.   
  
Anzu's nose wrinkled in disgust, Ewe!!! Kaiba, don't you clean up after yourself?   
  
Yes, I clean up after myself, Seto said coldly to the irritating girl. He then turned to Mokuba and with a much kinder voice asked Mokie, I told you to clean your mess up, why didn't you?  
  
Mokuba shrugged then ran over to his game cube and started to play final fantasy crystal chronicles'.   
  
Wow! You must own every game system in existence! Yugi said in excitement as he ran over to Mokuba.  
  
Well, almost all of them. We don't have a play station, because our PS games will run on our PS2. Just about all the other ones we have, even if they are just really old and stupid. You see we keep those as collector items... Mokuba said, his statement continuing into a video game rant.  
  
It's efitoblikably amazing how much Mokuba sounds like Anzu when he goes on about a fairly uninteresting topic like that, Yami murmured, both Seto and Jou heard, but Anzu was too busy being disgusted b the mess to hear Yami's offending comment.  
  
HEY!! My game shut down!! Mokuba shouted, interrupting Jono and Seto's laughter at Yami's comment on the ranting.  
  
Seto! The TV wont turn back on again! Mokuba whined to his older brother.  
  
The older Kaiba furrowed his brow wondering what could've gone wrong. He knew he had the best technical devices known to main kind, there was no reason for the TV to not work.  
  
Seto, the efitoblikable light wont go on! Yami said in frustration as he tried again and again to make them light up.  
  
Realization hit Seto, It's a power outage, he explained.  
  
Uh, Seto, that's a very bad thing. Almost all of our house runs off of electricity. The TV, the microwave, the heater, the air conditioning and much much more! Mokuba said, ending his sentence with the air of a salesman. We sell video games, computers, televisions, and much more!'   
  
Seto went a shade paler, Our doors, he muttered,The security system on our doors is run by electricity, only four rooms aren't going to be locked tight from this power outage. The indoor swimming pool, this room, the kitchen and a bathroom...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hehehe, what could possibly happen with an indoor swimming pool, a living room, the kitchen, and a bathroom. I have a few ideas but REALLY want more PLEASE GIVE ME SUGESTIONS!!!!  
  
Okay I finished that chapter! I'm so sorry it too so long. I didn't have my laptop for 2 weeks, and that is what I type the stories on, I had already started this chapter and was like halfway through when I left. I am currently in Canada for vacation, I am pretty busy and jet lag is messing me ups, so I don't know how much I can write.   
  
As always PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry for the delayed chapter.  
  
REPLIES TO REVIEWS:  
  
Diana: Thank you for your imput. Your right I have to many author's notes, but this chapter I only have some at the end and no middle of my story ones! As for the rest of your suggestions, I know I can do much better than this, but I'm mostly writing it for fun. If it takes too much effort I might stop writing it, so that's why I have so many problems in it. I took no offense to your pointers, and I greatly appreciate your review!  
  
Syrie/Elk: YA YOU FINALLY READ IT!! many hugs to you both for reviewing I'm so glad you both like it! Keep reviewing! I'll force you to read it by annoying e-mails if you don't review for this chapter too!  
  
Enu: Hehehe I love it when my friends review! Sorry I updated later then I told,d you I would.  
  
Yami Neferbre: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my efitoblikable idea!  
  
swift tales: thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Fire: Thanks, I'm efitoblikable glad you liked my fic, please continue to read and review.  
  
DJ Silence Yuy: I'm so glad you like the word I made up! I really liked our review, I love it when people give me reviews that make me laugh.  
  
Thyrin: Sorry for updating later then I said, thanks for reviewing, I hope your story comes along okay...  
  
Dragonite Konacko Himura: Yup he has to say it in EVERY sentence he says, even when talking to his lover!  
  
Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Thanks!! I'm happy that you reviewed!!!!!!!  
  
Anime-blade: I am glad to have amused you .  
  
May: YAY! a new reviewer! Its never too late to review a story!  
  
blackheartdragon17: sorry for not updating soon, thanks for reviewing  
  
Arisa-San: hehe you ask too many questions, and I'm too lazy to answer them! bwehehe! thanks for leaving a review.  
  
I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed for different chapters then this one, and everyone who read my story and didn't review, or to whoever missed reading my previous chapter altogether! Please review next time, love you all!


	11. Snowed In

Wow, I just noticed something from chapter 8 or 9, I think. The thing is, I never said Yami got dressed, there was a point in time where Seto could've gotten dressed, but not Yami. So if you were paying attention, Yami is technically in his Pajamas, well actually Yami would be in Seto's pajamas. I just wanted to change that, so that Yami is indeed wearing normal clothes, his own clothes to be exact.  
  
Snowed In:  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Contradictory thoughts ran through everyone's heads. Everyone had at least one person they wanted to be stuck with, and at least one they never wanted to be stuck with in their life.  
  
Well, at least we have food! Jono said, hone colored eyes lighting up at the prospect of food.  
  
You efitoblikable idiot, if you eat it all we wont have anymore food! Yami said in frustration.  
  
It's okay, Yami, calm down, Yugi said in a sweet voice hoping to comfort his yami. Yami just grumbled in response, but calmed down a little.  
  
At least Seto can cook, Mokuba suggested happily, then turned to Yugi with a huge grin, Hey Yugi, come with me! Come on! I wanna show you the pool!  
  
Kids these days, both Seto and Yami said in unison, then they both turned to each other grinning.  
  
I mean kids are so efitoblikable these days, Yami corrected himself in a less happy voice.  
  
Oh ya, I forgot about that efitoblikable word, Seto said with a smirk.  
  
Uh, we'll go cook something, Yami said, grabbing his lover's hand and pulling him into the hallway.  
  
Jou's POV:  
  
Stupid Yami. I know Seto rejected me, but there is still hope. Why did Kaiba let Yami hold his hand. At least I'll be trapped with Seto, he might decide to like me.  
  
I used to think Yami was okay, I mean he is Yugi's dark. He is so different from Yugi though, Yugi's cool. Yami is just... evil. He stole my one true love! There is nothing worse than that! Besides, Yugi isn't a kid!  
  
Anzu's POV:  
  
Oh Yami, why do you keep clinging to that stuck up bastard. You are way better than that. I hate Kaiba, first I thought I might be able to convince him to just be nice for once, and to try and make friends. But NO, he had to be annoying and go do his own little arrogance parade!  
  
I don't know what illusion Yami sees in that idiot, but I must make him understand. He should know he truly loves, ME!  
  
In the kitchen, Normal POV:  
  
What was that about? Seto asked, looking in mild confusion at his lover.  
  
Nothing. I'm just efitoblikably hungry, Yami said, as he walked over to the nearest cabinet, in search of some food to prepare.  
  
Yami, we could just make spaghetti, we have too many people to make something much better, Seto said, and took a large pot out of a cabinet.  
  
That works too, Yami said.  
  
Forgetting something, love? Seto asked.  
  
No, I got the pasta out, Yami said, a bit confused.  
  
That was efitoblikably kind of you, Seto said.  
  
Your making me do that too? Even when its just us? Yami asked.  
  
Yup, but I'm nice enough that I wont tell Mokie the four sentences you missed, Kaiba replied.  
  
Yami whined, That is efitoblikably unfair!  
  
Seto continued to fill the pot with water, then placed it on the stove, and started the boiling process. Yami, its a game, if I let you off then the game kings lost a game. I can't go dating someone with a horrible reputation like that!  
  
Seto, you efitoblikable idiot! Yami said while smiling.  
  
What did I do? Kaiba asked in fake confusion.  
  
I bet if you broke up with me, you would have more problems then having a date who lost a game to a kid, Yami replied sweetly.  
  
Seto smiled in response, then walked over and slipped his pale arms around his lover's waist. I was joking, I could never let you go, He said honestly to the shorter boy.  
  
Seto, I efitoblikably love you, Yami said hugging Seto.  
  
Wow that word can ruin a moment, Seto laughed, kissing Yami's brow.  
  
They held each other for a while longer, then Yami noticed the water was boiling. Uh, Seto, the efitoblikable water is popping... Yami said.  
  
Boiling, it's boiling, it means we put the spaghetti in, Seto laughed, unhooking himself from Yami and putting the pasta in, then he started a small timer he had, one that ran off of batteries.  
  
That's better, Seto said then looked over at his lover. Come here, he said opening his arms, hoping for a hug.  
  
Yami smirked then walked over into his lovers arms. He lifted his head, then went on tiptoes to reach Seto's mouth, as he started a passionate kiss.  
  
They stood there kissing, stopping only for air, for a good while, while others in the house continued what they were already doing.  
  
Back in the living room, Normal POV:  
  
I'm getting' hungry! Is lunch done yet? Jono complained.  
  
I don't know, I'm getting hungry too, Anzu replied, I guess I'll go check if the food is done yet, I'll come right back!  
  
Anzu made her way into the hall. Her real intentions didn't completely have to do with food. She wanted to make sure Yami was okay. She wanted to check on both the food, and the boys.  
  
It took her a good deal of effort to locate the kitchen, there was a long hallway, lined with doors. There was also a second story with the same style of hall, it was as if it were made to confuse people. The only room without a door was the living room.  
  
She finally found the correct room and walked in. It turned out she wasn't just being paranoid, Yami actually was being seduced' by Seto. Anzu's blue eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in rage.  
  
Anzu's POV:  
  
Ahh! Kaiba, you bastard. How dare you hold Yami like that! That's just wrong!  
  
Kaiba's arms are wrapped around Yami's slim waist, his head lowered because of Yami's height. Yami has his lovely eyes closed, his arms are around that stupid boy's neck. Their bodies are pressed close together, both looking content in their passionate kiss.  
  
That is just sick. I'm gonna go tell the others.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
With that Anzu left the room, in search of the living room. It didn't take her too long, it was just a bit of a long walk down the hallways. Jou! Where's Yugi, you guys wont believe what I just saw, for the second time, Anzu said.  
  
Er, I dun really know where Yug' is, he's still off wid Mokuba, Jono replied, But you can tell me what you saw.  
  
Seto and Yami were kissing! Anzu said frantically.  
  
They couldn't of been, Jou replied, slightly shocked.  
  
They are kissing! If you don't believe me I could take you to them, Anzu said, sounding a little annoyed, no one ever seemed to believe her.  
  
Then take me to them, but Seto wouldn't kiss Yami, or let Yami kiss him, Jono replied.  
  
Anzu started leading the way to the kitchen, And why wouldn't he?  
  
Because he wouldn't let me kiss him, Jou said in frustration, then covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what he said.  
  
Anzu stopped so abruptly that Jou bumped into her, You mean that you like Kaiba?  
  
Jou nodded in reply then said, We should go or they will have stopped kissing. With that they started off again.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
I don't know why I feel this way whenever I'm with Yami. I let out all my feelings, and I just want to hold him in my arms forever. He is mine, and I wont let anyone touch him. It's kind of like how I protect Mokuba, but it has grown stronger then that. I don't think I could survive without him.  
  
Yami is like a drug, I'm practically addicted to him, I miss him before he even leaves. He's so beautiful. His lips are soft against mine, an exotic flavor too.  
  
Hr. Is. Mine.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Yami's thoughts were similar to Seto's but with Yugi not Mokuba, and he was slightly less possessive of his lover.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!! The timer went off making both teen jump and fall over from the awkwardness of jumping while kissing and hugging.  
  
Yami said rubbing his bottom.  
  
Seto stood up and turned of the timer, then helped Yami up off the ground. He then went about heating the sauce and draining the pasta.  
  
Normal POV (with Jou and Anzu):  
  
Just as they reached the correct door, Yugi and Mokuba walked over to them.  
  
Whatcha doing? Mokuba asked happily.  
  
Seto and Yami were just kissing, and Jou doesn't believe me so I'm going to show him, and you, Yugi, Anzu said defiantly, then walked inside the room to see Seto cooking and Yami leaning against a wall, watching Kaiba.  
  
Uhm, Anzu, I think your hunger is making you delusional Yugi mumbled to the girl.  
  
I told you they weren't, Jou said.  
  
Yay, food! Mokuba said excitedly.  
  
Seto looked towards Mokuba and smiled, Hey kiddo, hungry?  
  
Mokuba said running into the kitchen.  
  
Hey were were just commin' to check if da food was done yet, Jou said sheepishly, following Mokuba, but at a much slower pace.  
  
Well it is efitoblikably near being done, Yami said calmly.  
  
Good, because I'm efitoblikably hungry! Yugi said, then walked over to his dark and gave Yami a big bear hug. Yami, you've been so busy lately that I don't get to see you very often.  
  
I'm sorry, hikkari, at least were stuck in the storm together, Yami said reassuringly, giving Yugi a light hug in return.  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Yami and Yugi hugging. He knew the hug meant nothing, but he dearly wished that HE could hug Yami in public. This made his liking for Yugi decrease another level, but Yugi was like Mokuba to Yami, so he let it go.  
  
Dinner is done, He said coldly, serving the said food. Yami sent him a look of apology and slight hurt that Seto was over reacting. Seto sighed then calmed down, and resisted the urge to hug Yami and say I just hate it when other people touch you. Your mine.  
  
Instead he just sent Yami a reassuring look then said What's the matter? Eat.  
  
I didn't know you cooked, Anzu looked at the food with distrust. Mokuba and Jou didn't seem to mind though and dug in right away.  
  
Jou's eyes widened in surprise, Did you make dis sauce, Kaiba, Jou asked through mouthfuls.  
  
Yup he sure did, I told you my brother was a good cook, Mokuba said through bites.  
  
Aibou, eat. The food is good, Yami said to his look alike.  
  
Okay Yami, Yugi said with a smile then started to eat.  
  
Ya I cook. Eat it or starve, Anzu, Seto said icily.  
  
Anzu glared at Seto but was very hungry so she ate anyway. There was silence after that as everyone ate, which was interrupted by Yami, Seto, lets finish the project tomorrow, there won't be any efitoblikable school tomorrow because of snow, even if it stops it wont be plowed away or melted by then.  
  
Ya, sure, Seto said indifferently.  
  
Yami said, but was cut off by his his light.  
  
Ya, I think we should go swimming! The pool seemed really nice when Mokuba showed it to me, Yugi said happily.  
  
Everyone smiled at the idea, except Seto and Yami.  
  
Aibou, we can't, Yami said.  
  
Why not? Yugi said a little crest fallen.  
  
Swimsuits, we don't have swimsuits, Kaiba said for Yami, as he had noticed the same problem.  
  
Yugi said sadly, then brightened as he got a new idea, We should breakup and look for a closet or a cabinet that we can look through for clothes!  
  
Great idea Yug! lets go search! Jou said then everyone departed the room in search of clothes, except for Seto and Yami who were left with the dishes.  
  
Yami said weakly.  
  
Yami, I hate it when I see you hanging out with Yugi, Seto said as he gathered dishes and put then in the dishwasher, though he had no way of running it until the power was back.  
  
I am not in love with him for efitoblikable sake! Seto, I'm efitoblikably in love with YOU, why can't you understand that? Yami said in frustration.  
  
I do understand, I just get jealous. You hug him, you agree with him, you care about him. It just hurts, Seto sighed.  
  
Seto he is my light, I'm not about to fall into efitoblikable love with him!  
  
Ya right, look how Bakura and Ryou turned out!  
  
Seto, I know about them but this is so efitoblikably different. He is like my brother, it is as efitoblikable as you falling in love with Mokuba and leaving me.  
  
I'm not sure...  
  
Look I used to be efitoblikably jealous of Mokuba, now will you please calm down?  
  
Fine, Yami. But please just stop hugging him.  
  
Humph, efitoblikable wish granted. Yami said smoothly as he leaned forward and captured Seto in a warm, lingering kiss, that was quickly interrupted by Mokuba wandering into the room into the room.  
  
Mokuba said, then started laugh when the two jumped from surprise. You know that's not exactly the best place you could choose to make out, anyone can walk in on you, as I just proved.  
  
Mokuba, could you not do that next time, Seto asked calmly.  
  
Yes, falling over is getting efitoblikably annoying, Yami said.  
  
Hm? You mean you fell over before, who barged in that time? Mokuba said with interest.  
  
It was the efitoblikable food timer, Yami said, then sent said object death glares.  
  
Yami, glaring at inanimate objects isn't a very good habit, Seto said, pulling Yami out of the kitchen, while waving bye to Mokuba.  
  
Let's try the efitoblikable pool room first, Yami said, walking in referred to direction.  
  
They walked into the exceedingly large room, white walls, lined with blue tiles on the lower halves, greeted them eagerly. The tiled floor held a large pool, complete with diving bored, water slide, hot tub, and decorative tiling.  
  
Further across the room was a display of fountains, with a small river flowing out toward a large, natural looking pond. Small plants, that closely resembled clovers covered the surface, and the water at the bottom of the pool wasn't as clean as it could've been, though small fish that had the appearance of tadpoles visibly darted through the cool water.  
  
Look it's the efitoblikable Anzu, Yami muttered distastefully.  
  
Oh, hi Yami, Anzu said flirtatiously, then spotting Seto, and his icy glares and added in a much less cheerful tone, Hi Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba said nothing for a moment then smirked, and walked over to Anzu. Yami could tell that the brown haired girl was not going to enjoy whatever Seto was planning. Hello, I hope you are enjoying yoursel...... Seto paused for a moment, looking over Anzu's shoulder in fake shock, What the hell is that?! Kaiba said his last statement very convincingly, and Anzu turned to look at it'.  
  
Seto took this as an open opportunity to push said girl into the pond. Anzu squealed as she fell backwards into the water. Yami started laughing, just before Yugi, Mokuba, and Jou ran into the room.  
  
What happened? Yugi asked, We heard someone scream!  
  
Anzu, er, slipped, into the pond, Yami said, trying not to laugh as he pointed at where she fell.  
  
Kaiba, you jerk! Anzu said loudly as she climbed out of the water. Instead of replay, all the boys in the room stared to laugh. She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
You look rediculus, Yugi said, as politely as possible, trying not to offened his friend. Indeed Anzu was a mess, small water plants stuck in her wet hair, while her clothing was dirty with pond muck. Worst of all, she was wearing a white shirt, that upon contact with water, turned see-through.  
  
None of the boys really cared that her shirt was transparent, since they are all gay, with the exception of Mokuba, who didn't currently like anyone. Ya, you might want to find a mirror, Mokuba said while grinning, he then added as an afterthought, And you might want another shirt.  
  
Anzu looked down, and covered her upper half with her arms, blushing furriously. Okay then... So anyway, there is the hall clostet, I don't think we have high security on that, Mokuba said.  
  
Yes, but I haven't been in that closet for ages, Seto said reather distastefully.  
  
You haven't been in the closet for ages? Jou asked incredudisly.  
  
Yes mutt, it's a big closet, Seto said then walked back out into the hallway. Seto led the way to a large wooden door, that looked exactly like every other large wooden door in the hallway. The brunette turned the knob reveiling a room the size of a large bathroom.  
  
Anzu wrinkled her nose in discust once again, You don't clean anything do you Kaiba? That is just gross! Indeed the closet was a mess, even worse then the living room, it seemed as though a hurricane had just blown through.  
  
Uh for once she kinda has a point, Mokuba said looking in at the messy room.  
  
Oh, just lay off, It's not my fault its a mess, I havent been in there for years, Seto grumbled, as displeased by the state of the room as anyone.  
  
Yugi just shrugged and started digging through a pile until he found an old, worn dark blue sweater, of which he threw to Anzu. she said politely as Yugi continued digging.  
  
What are you doing, digging in this efitoblikable closet is fairly useless, Yami said looking at his shorter, lighter half.  
  
Realisation hit Jou as he watched Yugi dig, Your digging for swimsuits arent you, Yug?  
  
Seto looked over at the blond darkly, though a flicker through his icy gaze showed that Jono had indeed realized something before him. Yes he is, Mutt, oddly enough that idea might actually work, Seto said thoughtfully, I haven't been in there for ages, there verywell could be swimsuits in there small enough to fit Yami and Yugi, and well, puppy too seeing as he isn't very tall yet.  
  
Normally that comment wouldn't have bugged Jono, but the fact that Seto had said it, and the fact that he was indeed above average hight, not by a lot, but above it, unlike Seto who towers over all. Jounouchi growled indignetly then yelled at Seto, Hotshot! If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly short either!  
  
Seto merely looked bored though Yami could tell the brunette was enjoying himself. Your insults are lamer then your jokes, dog-boy. But I guess you would feel tall with Yugi as your best friend, Seto said lightly, as though commenting on the weather.  
  
(AN: shit, that line is copyrighted, uh, Harry Potter 3rd book, me no own! I couldn't think of anything better then as though commenting on the weather' and thats kinda not origionally written by me, I beg forgiveness)  
  
Yami sighed, he knew Seto hated Jono, but he didn't see why his light needed to be brought into this. Anzu was getting irritated at Seto's lack of respect for friendship. Yugi was just sitting there, upset that everyone was fighting again.  
  
Soon, everyone had something to complain about to another teen, and little Yugi was just trying to make every one stop. Yami knew just about nothing else would stop the fighting, and was worried for his hikari.  
  
What the hell?! What's Malik doing here? Yami asked pointing out the door. Everyone froze, and turned to the door, where Mokuba still stood, having not joined in the arguing.  
  
Eh, this still doesn't solve our swimming problem, He said when he noticed everyone was looking at him.  
  
I don't get it, where's Malik, Yam' said dat Malik was here, Jou said in confusion. Everyone rolled their eyes, except Yugi who was kind enough to tell his friend that Malik was NOT in Seto's house.  
  
Dumb blond, Seto murmered, so that only those nearby could hear him. Yami, Anzu, and Mokuba happened to be the people in hearing range. All of them laughed though Anzu and Mokuba both said something about that comment being mean, once their snickers subsided.  
  
Everyone started digging through the piles of things, every now and then obscure discoveries broke the rather random silence. Hey Seto, I didn't know we had a Dance Dance Revolution machine, Mokuba said as he finished uncoving said object.  
  
The world is full of surprises, Seto said, peering at the long forgotten machine.  
  
You mean that YOU can dance? Anzu said in complete disbelief, looking at the older Kaiba. Yami looked from Anzu then to Seto with curiosity.  
  
I wonder if Seto actually can dance,' Yami thought. Then as his mind wandered to Seto dancing he inediately stopped thinking that way, as it had almost started turning him on.  
  
Uh, well, I used to dance on it, Seto said uncomfortably, as he noticed the whole room's gaze had fallen on him with curiosity, I don't know if I can anymore, He finished fairly lamely.  
  
You really do learn something every day then, don't you? Yugi said with a smile. We will have to have to set it up when the power is back.  
  
Seto corrected coldly, When the power is back, you are all getting out of my house.  
  
Sorry Seto, you are efitoblikably wrong on that one. From what I know of the cold uh, whats it called, eh... That fluffy cold stuff.. Its so efitoblikably cold and it uh melts, Yami started mumbling trying to find the word that so happened to be eluding him.  
  
You mean, snow? Mokuba asked.  
  
Yes, the efitoblikable sno' as you called it. Well from my efitoblikable knowlage, it doesn't melt very fast. When the power is back, we get a whole mansion, but we are as efitoblikably stuck as we ever were, Yami continued.  
  
For some one whos never seen snow before you sure know alot about it, Mokuba said, giving Yami a weird look.  
  
Well, Yugi exdplained it to me while he explained about refrigerators, freezers, and ice cube, Yami smiled at Yugi, then turned back to the rest of the group.  
  
Seto murmered.  
  
But ya gotta admit, he DOES have a point, Jou said. Were gonna be stuck here until at least tomarrow night.  
  
Seto grumbled at that, though instead of arguing, which was what he wasd planning on before catching Yami's disapproving gaze, he turned back to the massive stuff' piles and started to dig once more.  
  
No one had found any swinsuits, yet they had found some odd objects, with even odder ideas of how they were useful. Everyone sat in a shape that somewhat resembled a circle, around a pile of, appointed by the finder as useful'.  
  
Well, we could make those diper type things that wrestlers and cavemen wear out of these scarves, Mokuba said as a suggestion, since no one remembered, who brought out the scarves or why.  
  
Everyone said in unison, except poor Yami who had to enter efitoblikable before his rejection to the idea.  
  
Toga's out of bed sheets? Anzu suggested, looking at the sheets in the pile.  
  
They would weigh down with water and we wouldn't be able to swim well, Yugi said saddly as it was one of the better ideas so far.  
  
You guys have such efitoblikable ideas, we could just swim naked, Yami said, shrugging. He was from ancient egypt, where modesty wasnt exactly a high priority.  
  
Was everyone elses response, almost everyone glancing at their crush before blushing furvently.  
  
It's not THAT big of a deal, Yami said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Yes it is, Everyone said, bluching again after a repeat of glances.  
  
We could swim in our clothes, Yugi said.  
  
Sorry Yug, but we don't got anything to change into, Jou pointed out.  
  
We could wear something from this efitoblikable closet and change into it to swim, Yami said, playing off of his smaller counterparts plan.  
  
Seto's brow furrowed thinking it through, The only problem is that we only have shirts and sweaters. The only pant we have are winter pants. I think the lower half is more what want to cover anyways. I don't think thats going to work.  
  
Are you guys efitoblikably sure we can't just go naked? Yami tried once more.  
  
Everyone said again looking slightly annoyed.  
  
Then what are we going to do? Yugi said.  
  
I have no idea, Seto said sadly, And now I actually want to go swimming, just for something interesting to do.  
  
Everyone nodded agreement, then shuffled hopelesly through the center pile.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Holy shit, that was longer then expected! Wow, I'm amazed. Sorry Alexandra and Kaity, but I don't think the coaster idea will come for a while. I can't believe how long this chapter was. god! 14 full pages typed. That kinda scares me. Depeneding on what I have happening this snowed in theme will last a little bit long, well I guess a lot judging by chapter length.  
  
GIVE ME IDEAS!! I NEED THEM!!!!! What other suggestions might they have for swimwear? What will happen while they are stuck? When will the power come back? I have no fucking clue, so please please please help me out.  
  
Ah yes, there is a special anouncment I have, there is a reviewer, who wrote a story that I think is pretty good, and doesn't have nearly as many reviews as it deserves it is called Destiny Brought Me To You. Its got sad parts and uh, not sad parts, and it has Seto Yami pairing. Please do Yami-Darkmagic a faver and drop her a review. Also try to read some other reviewers stories, many of them have stories worth reviewing, so feel free to go through the review section and read stories from there.  
  
REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
Macbeth: No idea, I'd probably say both at once.  
  
TinyClownBean1: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Little siblings can be annoying, I understand how you feel. Interesting pen name. Ya, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks Mokuba Kaiba sounds odd.  
  
Yami-Darkmagic: Thank you thank you thank you for reading my story! I left a big long note to read your storya long with some of my other reviewers. It's no big deal about the review . I'd drop on by anytime.  
  
yuen: To tell the truth, I just picked random places. Other than the kitchen and bathroom which they needed. We shall see if any and how much fun' will go on in the next chapters  
  
DJ Silence Yuy: One of these days I swear I will spell your pen name right without looking at the screen. Your review was, funny. I don't think obne fanfic could bring round the end of the world though. Anzu got pushed in the poolm just as you asked! Don't worry random girl will be back, so many reviewers like her, I couldn't just make her go away now. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Isis-Ishtar123: I updated sooner than usual, thanksies for dropping a review.  
  
Hikari Ryu: lol! Well your efitoblikably cool, cuz you reviewed!  
  
Thyrin: Where's the fun in finding swimsuits that easy, they need some sort of a chalange.  
  
Devil Disguised As An Ang: THANKIES! I'm glad you like it even though its Yoai! I LOVE REVIEWS! THANK YOU!  
  
Anime-Blade: HI!! THANKS YOU TWO! I mean one, two, one, AHH whatever you are!I love your reviews, and your stories, keep them all up!  
  
Risy: YAY!! Why a swimming pool if not to swim? I put it there so they could swim, or at least argue about swimsuits and push Anzu in the pond. Do not comment on grammer, I've given up on my own skills. I GET TO SEE YOU SOON! FFMNW? hehe, the world may never know! Timmyful goodness, who needs cool names when your name is Tim'? okay I'm done ranting, thanks for reviewing!  
  
EnuNR-zero: Okay I mentioned the pond but forgot the pond idea, please remind me. PLEASE! BTW thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fan-girl2297: Thanks for your suggestion, as you can see I'm using just about everyone I get, so thanks for helping, please help more, and I'm happy you reviewed.


	12. Now For Something Completely Different

Yup this chapter is named after monty python, all who have never seen any monty python stuff should defiantly watch some. I suggest the holy grail though that would make a horrible chapter title. I am so good at getting off topic, go me!

I wanna thank all my reviewers, and just as a special treat, you guys will get to enjoy two new original characters along with malik-kun who I bet your all dying to see. And of course Random girl will show up. She is way more of an important character then I thought she would be. Everyone seemed to like her so oh well!

Disclaimer: cuz I feel like throwing on in, I don't own yu-gi-oh, any of its characters, dance dance revolution, PS2 or any other gaming system, well I do own a netendo64 and a playstation, but I didn't make them! The only things in the story I own are random girl, efitoblikable, tim, and the messed up plot I force upon the poor character's lives.

Dance dance revolution: for anyone who doesn't know what a ddr is, it is a simulated dancing game. for everyone who doesn't know about the ps2 game, dance dance revolution is just the the arcade game except with mats as dance pads.

ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!

And Now For Something Completely Different

This is efitoblikably pointless. None of this efitoblikable junk has any chance of helping us, Yami said in frustrating and glared at said stuff.

Yami, what have I told you about glaring at inanimate objects, Both Yugi and Seto said in unison. They looked at each other realizing that this must be a pretty common trait if they both had noticed it.

Well, wouldn't moving the DDR be more useful then sitting here doing nothing. That way when the power is back it will be ready, Anzu said kindly. Everyone had to admit she had a point, even those in the room that hated her.

A few shrugs of agreement later, the four dance dance revolution mats were carried into the living room, and hooked up to Mokuba's PS2, which was of course inactive because there was no power.

Wait, aren't you only allowed to have two DDR mats per PS2, the DDR game, and TV? Yugi asked Mokuba, who shrugged and turned to his brother with a questioning gaze.

Yes, but I have duplicates of everything. It made it easier to practice if anything ever got misplaced, Seto said with a shrug. He dug through a cabinet bringing out another PS2 and the two DDR games.

They all walked together back to the closet but were interrupted by Yami's, That's efitoblikably weird, I didn't know you had a bird. And indeed there was a bird flying through the room. It's bright blue feathers were covered with soot, as though it had flown in the chimney.

It happily landed in Jou's hair and used it comfortably as a nest, then started to preen its dirty feathers. Ah! Get it off of me! Jou squealed, waving his hand above his head in an attempt to knock it off.

The bird flew into the air with a disgruntled peep, if it could it would've been glaring at Jounouchi. It flew instead over to Yugi and gently nestled behind his blond bangs.

Yami's POV:

It can't possibly be comfortable to have a bird in your hair. Plus they are kind of creepy; beady little eyes, sharp clawed feet, and you never know what horrors they could posses under all that fluff...

Normal POV:

Everyone soon noticed Yami's continued glares at the small bird, wondering what he could possibly have against its immense cuteness. Uh, Yam', Jou said tentatively, Der is nothin' wrong wid da bird.I don't like it one efitoblikable bit, Yami mumbled not moving his gaze from his fluffy offender, Birds are efitoblikably creepy to begin with, but there is something about this one that is just... worse...

Seto opened his mouth to question his lover, but was interrupted before he started by the bird randomly leaping into the air, chirping a song that was oddly familiar.

Wait a second,Yugi said his brows knitting, Is that bird singing the CanCan?

Everyone listened silently for a moment as the bird flew in circles around them. Can. Can. Can you do the CanCan? Can you do the CanCan? Can oh Can oh Can oh Can oh CanCan, Jou sang along with the bird.

Yes, I'd say it's the CanCan.. Kaiba said, his voice trailing off as he gave Jounouchi a very odd look. Mutt, you do realize _girls_ do the CanCan, not guys?Whatever Kaiba, Jou grumbled, he may have a crush on the brunet, but it didn't mean he didn't get frustrated with him.

(AN: OMG!!! I am so sorry to anyone who knows a ton about spelling but I've been calling Seto a girl most of this story, you see the word brunet refers to either a male or female with brown hair, whereas a brunette refers to a FEMALE with brown hair, and I've been spelling it brunette all story, lol, sorry!)

Oh my God! Mokuba exclaimed from the other room. Seto turned instantly snapping to attention, and running into the large closet, from protective big brother instincts.

Everyone else soon followed to find a large pile of swimsuits in misilanous sizes and color, right under where the DDR mats had been. Everyone felt incredibly stupid, for not even bothering to look there, never finding the one spot they had swimsuits.

Hum, I guess we should find one dat fits, Jono said looking at the pile.

What a wonderful assumption mutt, find one that fits'. I am sure that everyone would've picked one that was obviously the wrong size, Seto said sarcastically, randomly grabbing the pair of swim trunks most recent in his memory of this closet, hoping he hadn't grown too much.

Once everyone had gotten their swimsuits, they agreed that everyone should go into one of the open rooms, as no one wanted them to all change in the same room except Yami who didn't really care either way. Once everyone wandered off into the other rooms, Seto was left in the large closet.

He undressed then tried to get the trunks on, but was unsuccessful, as they were to small, he threw them to the side in annoyance. He looked darkly at the pile of swimsuits that remained, then noticed one that was nearly brand new, though he had only worn it once.

Seto winced as he remembered why he hadn't worn it any more than once. The swimsuit HAD been white, but after being thrown into the wrong wash with a bunch of reds, they turned a soft, very girlie pink.

The brunet winced as he looked at the horridly pink swimsuit, after searching the pile numerous times, it was the only one that could fit. He put it on then walked out towards the pool area, in a very sour mood.

Yami's POV:

Okay, I finished changing but it would still be easier to just swim naked, what does everyone have against that? Humph! Oh well, time to go meet up with the others, um, never mind, I'm already in the pool room. Okay I'll just efitoblikably wait... GAH! I said efitoblikable in my thoughts, that's NOT a good sign.

Yugi's POV:

Lalalala, hmmm, I think the bird is still in my hair, if it says there, I hope it doesn't mind getting wet. Poor thing, I wouldn't want it to drown.

Everyone is probably done changing by now, I guess it's time to go swimming!

Jou's POV:

Okay, now that I'm done changing, were gonna go swim! Wait a second, if there's no power, the pool wont be heated will it....

Oh whatever.

Anzu's POV:

It's amazing how much extra stuff they have in this mansion. One thing that confuses me is why they have some female swimsuits, only males live in this house. Okay, that might be something I don't want to think about.

I should probably go swimming now. As long as were stuck here, we should make the best of it. I'm sure it will be fun as long as Kaiba doesn't start more arguments with Jou.

Mokuba's POV:

This is really fun, Seto seems to be getting annoyed with everyone though. I wish I had a friend my age here, that would be the only thing to make this even better. OH WELL!!!

Normal POV:

Seto was the first to meet Yami in the pool area, and received a fit of giggles at his oddly colored swimsuit. Yami, who had managed to find a black pair, found pink a color that.... well, lets just say its not exactly one of Seto's colors.

You look efitoblikably ridicules, Yami said, with a very childish smile playing on his lips.

Oh shut up you, Seto said, playfully, he would've been mad if it had been anyone else.

Yami just smiled, but went into another fit of giggles as his eyes trailed over the pink board trunks. Jou walked in, and the first thing he noticed was Yami, who had the most gleeful, giggling smile he had ever seen, well excluding Yugi's.

Jounouchi had had no idea that Yami could giggle, as Yami usually chose to be more quiet with a more emotionless face. Then the blond looked around to try to find the source of Yami's amusement, and the first thing he saw was Seto with his shirt off. Of course Jono knew boys swam with their tops bare, but he had never seen _Seto_ with his shirt off.

Jou knew this was certainly interesting, but not all that funny, the blond soon noticed Seto's oddly... pink... outfit. Jou started laughing.

Seto wheeled around to see Jounouchi, Shut up dog! He said. Jou decisively ignored the comment. The other three people in the house soon joined them, each finding Seto's problem equally entertaining.

Shut up already, Seto murmured, Let's just swim.

After a few moments of random agreements, Yami slipped and feel into the pool, all conversations came to a sudden halt. A few seconds later Yami's head poked above the surface, his hair falling in a messy multicolored pattern around his head.

Oh dats what your hair looks like when its wet! Jou said, I had always wondered. After a short pause and a sidelong glance at his friend, I wonder if Yugi's hair does the same thing, And with that Jou pushed the said teen into the pool.

Everyone soon joined them splashing around in the huge pool, and running through the even larger room. Out of sheer boredom they played marco polo, chicken, sharks and minnows and every other water game they could think of.

The room had a large skylight, and by the time the games were over the skies had started to darken. Seto and Yami had retreated to the deeper end of the pool, counting in their head it took the other to swim to the bottom of the pool and back up again.

It was Yami's turn and he slipped down into the water, swimming as fast as he could, he had opened his eyes just as he hit the bottom in time to see a small well disguised tunnel. He pushed off from the bottom and rocketed to the surface.

Twelve seconds, Seto announced as Yami surfaced.

Seto, there's an efitoblikably odd tunnel in the pool, Yami said.

Seto gave him an odd look then dived to the bottom, he surfaced again and told Yami to fallow him down. They both slipped under the water through the tunnel, resurfacing in another room.

Seto looked around then said, This room has no door to it, its an extension on the swimming pool that I went to when I wanted to be alone. We should be private here.

Yami smiled at his lover then climbed out of the pool and examined the room. It was much smaller than the other, this one was the size of a room in a normal sized house. The room was painted in pale blue with darker tiles along the wall and covering the ground, there was a sunroof as the only lighting which was now filtering the golden rays of sunsets.

He quickly spotted the hot tub, which he entered as he was getting cold. Seto joined him and held his small lover close. Yami looked up at Seto, then kissed the brunet gently. Seto puled Yami closer forcing the kiss to linger. They broke the kiss panting slightly and Yami rested gently against his lover. I love you, The shorter teen murmured then cursed under his breath as he remembered the efitoblikable word he needed to say.

Forgetting something love? Seto said while smirking.

Yami grumbled a bit then reluctantly said, I love you so efitoblikably much.I bet you do, Seto said, kissing Yami once more.

Yugi's POV:

I wonder where Kaiba-kun and Yami went. I'm so glad that they're friends, I wasn't expecting it, but now that its happened those two have a pretty cute friendship. Though I still say Anzu is a bit crazy for thinking that they're going out, or kissing.

Oh well, I still love her and all of my friends even if they can be a little crazy sometimes. I mean love in a friend like way, not a love love sorta way, well I guess I kind of like Jounouchi... Uhm, well I really like Jounouchi, who I am currently handing out with and he isn't wearing a shirt...

Okay! Ignoring that train of thought! Uhm... think of some thing else, think of something else! Think of ANYTHING else! Er... Isn't water so nice and wet? Yup, wet, wet, wet, and very liquidy!

Normal POV (with Seto and Yami):

Seto, love? Yami murmured, looking up at his boyfriend.

The brunet replied, currently playing gently with Yami's wet hair.

It's getting late, the sunset passed a good while ago, Yami announced, looking up at the large skylight.

Mmm, but I like it here, with you, Kaiba smiled, leaning down slightly and ravishing the shorter teens mouth. The kiss continued, passion flaring from both sides, before Yami pulled away. Seto made a small noise of complaint, looking up into blood red eyes, mildly confused.

Yami just smiled, he loved the way Seto looked when he was confused. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his lover's chestnut locks. We really should get back, if we keep kissing like that, we might be at it for another hour.

Kaiba grumbled, I'd rather spend time alone with you any day, especially when my other option is hanging out with that dumb dog, and the preacher of friend crap.But if we stay to long someone will come looking for us! Let's go Seto, Yami said, noticing that his love had no intentions of moving he spoke again, Please, with an efitoblikably big cherry on top!

The CEO started to laugh, and kissed Yami gently before getting out of the hot tub, pulling Yami with him.

Normal POV (with the other people, cuz I wouldn't be switching pov's if it was the same people!):

Wow, Kaiba and Yami sure have been gone a long time, Yugi said, worry evident in his voice.

Jono noticed his friends discomfort, and swam over, hugging the much shorter teen. Hey Yug' I'm sure dat it's fine. Dose boys can take care of themselves.I'm sure their fine, Anzu said reassuringly, I mean, they're probably just making out somewhere, She finished brightly, then what she had said just registered, as she hurriedly thought that they actually might be, her eyes grew wide as she thought of her poor defenseless Yami.'

Yugi would've replied, but was currently a little preoccupied, not to mention a brilliant shade of red. The small boy seemed to have noticed that the object of his affections was hugging him, and they both weren't wearing shirts, meaning their bare chests were touching.

Yugi's large eyes were very round, as he muttered something about feeling much more reassured, and that Jou didn't need to comfort him more. Yugi's awkward babble was interrupted by a loud splash.

SETO! You efitoblikable idiot! Yami squealed. They had just reemerged from the tunnel and climbed out of the water, when Seto, noticing everyone to be busy, had lifted the surprised Pharaoh bridal style, kissed him deeply, then purposely dumped him back into the water.

The whole group turned to stare at them, startled by the commotion. Seto! What did you do? Mokuba scolded.

The older brother replied, trying to look innocent, though a wide grin still covered his face.

Your an efitoblikable liar, I'll show you nothing! Yami growled playfully, grabbing his lovers ankles, he pulled Seto in, who landed with a splash next to him. When the brunet reemerged, his blue eyes spoke his challenge, and soon the two were fighting, at first only with water, but now they were wrestling in the deep end of the pool.

Eep! Can't. Efitoblikably. Breath! Yami choked, as Kaiba was using his stronger build to his advantage. With one hand he held Yami's wrists together, and with the other arm he held Yami in a head lock.

Give up then? Seto purred in his lover's ear.

Never. I efitoblikably refuse to give up, Yami replied loudly, then whispered, Love, this is fun, but I really do have a strong need for air.

Sapphire met fire, and the brunet let go, smirking. Did dat confuse anyone else, or is it just me? Jou asked, looking over at the two, as Yami pulled himself out of the water.

I think I agree with Jou, Yugi said, That was certainly odd, but at least their obviously friends. Yugi finished just as Yami leaned over, smiling happily, and pulled the much larger teen from the pool. I don't think I've ever seen either of them smiling like that before.Well, at least one good thing came out of it, Anzu said, trying to hide her irritation for Yugi's sake, she wasn't exactly happy that the guy she liked was falling for a complete ass hole, I think they both learned the value of friendships.Yea, some friendships were just meant to be, Yugi said smiling, turning back to his two friends, as Mokuba had run off to talk to the two other boys, Just like ours, he ended, his speech was sweet, but no matter how nice it was, anything that sappy had to sound really corny.

But both of his friends just laughed and hugged their little friend, before climbing out of the pool as well.

Wow, it's gotten late, I sure am hungry!' Mokuba said brightly.

Oh, it is really late, I'm hungry too, Yugi agreed.

Ya, I'm hungry as well! Jou exclaimed.

The whole group rolled their eyes, and Anzu pointed out that Jou was _always_ hungry.

Well one or two of us should go cook something, Yugi said, then paused waiting for volunteers, Oh, actually on second thought, since Yami and Kaiba cooked last, why don't Mokuba and I cook together this time!Okay! This is going to be fun! Mokuba agreed before running out into the hallway.

The elder brother called, and seconds later a fluffy back head reappeared in the doorway, Don't use a lot of sugar in whatever you make, we don't need anyone in this house to be on a sugar high, and don't run around naked.

Mokuba was rolling his eyes at the sugar comment, then looked down, I'm not naked, I'm wearing a swimsuit, It's not as bad as yours, you wearing pink!

The brunet went slightly red then replied, What ever, just get dressed, we all should. There was a bit of murmured discussions and agreements, which concluded that everyone should get dressed, then they should lay their swimsuits out on the floor of the pool room to dry, and meet up in the living room. Except for Mokuba and Yugi, who would meet in the kitchen.

Uhm what do i do with the bird? Yugi asked. They all then remembered the strange bird that sung an even stranger song.

I don't trust it one efitoblikable little bit, but since you'd get mad at me for sending it to the shadow realm, just keep it with you, Yami said, glaring at his soft little offender.

The bird gave a small peep of fright at the words shadow realm' and dove into one of Yugi's pockets. Dat was weird, Jono said, looking at the quivering lump in Yugi's swim suit pocket.

After some more talking and conversing, which Seto chose to ignore rather than to join in, everyone dispersed to change. Soon enough everyone was in their said meeting places.

In the living room everyone stood still, lost in his or her own thoughts, when Yami announced, I'm going to go check on Mokuba and my hikari. Then promptly left the room.

Everyone's trains of thoughts crashed as Yami spoke and left the room, leaving a very uncomfortable silence between the three teenagers. Well, since we are all.. uh.. Anzu paused searching for a word and failing horribly,... friends... we should talk.Fuck this, I'm not your friend, or the stupid mutt's either, Seto replied coldly.

Well if your arrogant enough to think that you can just talk to a girl like that your mistaken, Anzu replied, venom in her words, she truly would've frightened anyone, except the brunet before her.

Why would I care what a girl thinks? I'm gay and the only family I have happens to be male, I don't give about what a stupid bitch would think, Kaiba's icy eyes flashed.

Well ya don't seem to care much about what I think, and I'm not a girl, Jou pointed out with a bit of anger.

Seto sighed dramatically, then replied, Wheeler, sometimes I truly wonder.You eat dose words punk, Jou replied jumping into a fighting stance, not a good one mind you.

Anzu grabbed his arms pulling him back, Jou, that asshole isn't worth it. And on it went from there. Meanwhile in the kitchen, it turns out that Yami's real motives had nothing to do with checking up on the cooking boys, but instead, he had journeyed in an attempt to get a sugary treat.

Yami tiptoed into the kitchen, carefully managing to keep out of view from the two boys who were attempting to make dinner long enough to locate the jar in the many shelves.

The spirit smiled brightly as he held the cookie jar, and just when he reached into the grab one Yugi turned around. Yami wasn't exactly supposed to have candy or sugar of any kind. When the pharaoh had first gotten a body, he had sort of overdosed, because he had a little sweet tooth. After that incident, Yami was not longer allowed to have sweets of any kind.

Yami thought fast, pointed behind Yugi, towards the door frame and said loudly, What the efitoblikable hell is Malik doing here!

Yugi turned, as did Mokuba. Yami shoved the cookies back, Yami, Malik isn't here...Uhm, nope, your right he efitoblikably isn't, Yami muttered guiltily.

Yugi looked confused, Then what are you trying to do, hey wait a second, you used that excuse earlier today, back in the closet!Um, well I just wanted so see how its going in here, so it seems to be just efitoblikable so I'm gonna just go, Yami said, leaving the room quickly, hoping Yugi wouldn't notice the cookies.

-ou baka! Yami heard voices in down the hallway the closer he got to the living room.

I _happen _to be a genius, the only baka here is you dog, Yami knew that one was Seto.

Leave him alone! Jou stop that, punching Kaiba is going to get you nowhere! Anzu was trying desperately to get the too to stop, and to keep from arguing herself.

Um, hi guys, Yami said as he entered the room. Seto's icy glares of annoyance melted when he saw his lover, Anzu stopped talking, and Jou turned to look at who had just spoken.

Well now that there's some one worth talking to in the room, I feel this conversation should really end, Kaiba said with a sneer. He walked over to the couch and sat down, Yami soon followed.

Jou and Anzu were complaining to each other quietly about the two lovers. While said two just sat in a comfortable silence loosely holding hands. After a while, they had pretty much forgotten about the others in the room.

Seto, I'm efitoblikably cold, Yami said rubbing his arm for warmth with his free hand.

I can fix that, Seto smirked evilly, gently pulling Yami up on the sofa so that he was lying on the couch. He then straddled his lover's sides, kissing him deeply.

Jou and Anzu were arguing about some plan to separate the two and hadn't even noticed that they were currently making out in plain sight of them.

The brunet's kisses trailed down his lover's neck, sucking gently on his collar bone. Yami moaned quietly, pulling Seto's mouth back up to meet with his own. Kaiba's hands slipped under Yami's shirt, breaking their kiss to pull it up over Yami's head. He then discarded it randomly on the floor.

The two friends conversing in the corner of the room happened to look over not long after that. What they saw made them both stare, Yami was lying on the couch shirtless, with Seto straddling the smaller boy and kissing all over his lithe form.

It continued from there, both Jou and Anzu frozen in place unable to stop the continuing actions, though arguing with themselves to stop them. Kaiba had recently lost his shirt as well, and both their eyes were clouded over with lust.

Just as Seto had started fumbling with the clasp to Yami's pants, an voice behind them said, You both seem to be enjoying yourselves. Suddenly, reality came back, and the awkwardness of their predicament caused them both to jump back to opposite sides of the couch, each turning a very deep red.

They hastily grabbed their shirts pulling them on messily. Just then Yugi walked into the room, Hey guys dinner will be done in a few minu-- Yugi's sentence trailed off as he saw the two who had been so interactive all day on completely opposite ends of the couch, blushing bright red.

Yami what happened? Yugi asked sternly.

Um efitoblikably nothing, Yami replied weakly trying to look at anything but his Hikkari.

Yami I can tell when something's up, and something definitely is. Please tell me what's going on, Yami could tell his light had just turned on his puppy eyes, so he tried even harder to look at non Yugi related objects in the room just then his eyes fell on Malik.

What the hell... Yami muttered, staring disbelievingly at the figure, What is _Malik _doing here?I must say that is the most convincing time you've said it, but you've used that excuse twice today, I'm not falling for it again, Yugi replied sternly.

Aw, I'm hurt, it's obvious you don't care about me anymore if you wont even lookup when I'm in the room, a deep voice said in mock hurt.

All the members of the room- excluding Yami who was already looking at Malik- turned to stare and the blonde egyptian.

Well I'm bored of this whole awkward silent thing so I'm just gonna sit down with my beloved Pharaoh and priest! Malik said brightly flopping down on the couch, stretching, so that he took up more room than was reasonable for a skinny teenager.

Just then a boy with long white hair and sharp brown eyes walked into the room, Malik rolled his eyes, I thought I was rid of him when I randomly showed up here.

Bakura just stared at him silently. Geez What did ya do to Jou asked incredudicely at the strange behavior of the evil spirit.

Bakura doesn't act like that, Yugi murmured in agreement.

Well its a bloody good thing he's not Bakura then isn't it? Honestly Bakura I can deal with, but god is his clone annoying! Malik moved his hands around to emphasize his point, and accidentally dropped his rod up side down, and Yugi's bird friend started to sing the can can once more.

Oh shut up! I'm getting the stupid rod! Malik said grabbing the rod and holding it right side up and the singing immediately stopped. Baka bird.God, how could this mess come from driving your boyfriend's friends home?' Seto muttered, I guess this is why I've avoided the who social thing so long.Aw don't worry Kaiba-kun, I'll always love you, Malik comforted him, though it really didn't make him feel anymore assured.

Get away from me you pervert! He said jumping of the couch.

And thus, Hell broke loose.

END OF CHAPTER!

Helllo! I updated late, and I'm really sorry but its only like 9 hors late, Its only January fist! I hope you liked! I'll try to update sooner next time!

Review replies (dont be upset if yours is short, I really love all your reviews, but it takes forever to reply to them all!):

Tora Macaw: I'm glad you liked my story so, much. Your school play story was awesome it desreved a review. I'll try to update soon I hoped you liked this chapter (and the notebook thing is SUCH a good Idea, I dunno why I didnt think of it!)

AngelicTransmition: I'm glad you liked it! Efitoblikable is just a word I mad up radomly it had no real meaning. .

Sphincter: wow really? I've read lots of fics where people don't like Jou, I'm sorry if my dislikingness bothers you.

Seto/YamiFan14:I'm glad you liked it!

Okamihanyou-Lin: Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it, and I'm really happy you read it on this account too as you said you started it on another.

Emarista the Tormenter: Lol,k who needs alone time when they can be stuck in a room full of mental people, I'm happy you reviewed, hope ot hang with you some time in the future!

Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Yay I'm glad you liked it!!

Anime-Blade: Ya, they really do need to find one of those locking rooms, but oh well, its fun to cause suffering!

Yami Neferbre: Eh its not very creative swimwear, but it was fun to make a big deal about it last time!

yugischic08: Thats a good idea, I was actually planning on doing something like that, thatnks so much, I loved your review!

Savior: I'm glad you liked it Will! I FINALY UPADTED YAY!!!

DJ Silence Yuy: YAY I SPELLED IT! sorry, i just spelled it right on the first try, im proud! Yay I'm glad you liked everyones torment!

Isis-Ishtar123: glad u liked it!

Anonymous: Sure everyone can die so setoyaminess can live yay!!

EnuNR-zero: Yay I updated, Just keep throwing ideas at me, its always good toi have them even if their not used, there will still be a few chapters before the amusement park idea, luv ya!

Risy: Yay you reviewed on my account this summer! AT my daddiess!!! woot! swiming swiming! look im dory!

Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu: Efittoblikable is fun to say unless youve been at it for a few hours, I've gotten dared with it before!

White Dragon Priestezz: Ya well naked would've caused much embaressment so oh well! Loved ur review!

MariksGurl21: Hey Jessica! I finally updated I hope you like it,m we gotta email eachother more often!


	13. Satan Couldn’t Have Made Better Hell

I LOVE YOU! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I was going to give up on this fic truthfully and honestly, I hated it, I couldn't believe that anyone would want to read it. I mean I honestly could only look as it as the pathetic work of a sugar high. But all my friends and all my reviews kept begging and begging me to write more, and finally about a month before this was updated I stopped hating it, thanks to a discussion I had with Mariks-Gurl21, she told me that if I stop writing I have to tell her what happens and that she still rereads the last chapter if she just needs a good laugh even though she knew hat happened. So this chapter is dedicated to her, thank you so much Jessie! And everyone I want you to know that I'm so completely sorry for being such a looser, I can't believe I left you all hanging, thank you guys so much for sticking with me, I almost have 150 reviews! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! (yet again) Here's your chapter, nice and long as another apology.

_:Last chapter review:--- "Bakura doesn't act like that," Yugi murmured in agreement. _

"_Well it's a bloody good thing he's not Bakura then isn't it? Honestly Bakura I can deal with, but god is his clone annoying!" Malik moved his hands around to emphasize his point, and accidentally dropped his rod up side down, and Yugi's bird friend started to sing the can can once more. _

"_Oh shut up! I'm getting the stupid rod!" Malik said grabbing the rod and holding it right side up and the singing immediately stopped. "Baka bird." _

"_God, how could this mess come from driving your boyfriend's friend's home?' Seto muttered, "I guess this is why I've avoided the whole social thing so long." _

"_Aw don't worry Kaiba-kun, I'll always love you," Malik comforted him, though it really didn't make him feel anymore assured. _

"_Get away from me you pervert!" He said jumping of the couch. _

_And thus, Hell broke loose.---_

**Frozen Fire Makes No Water**

Satan Couldn't Have Made Better Hell

Anzu snickered as she watched Seto scamper across the room a disturbed look on his face. "This is funny and all," She paused as Kaiba glared holes into her, "But, I really think that all of us deserve some sort of explanation."

Malik's cream-violet eyes watched her for a moment before his gaze fell to the floor, "Yes, I guess so, but it really isn't a tale I want to share." He smirked, as the entire room glared at him, "It honestly is much more fun watching you trying to do the physically impossible act of killing me with your glares."

Yami growled slightly in annoyance, "You efitoblikably materialize in the middle of the room, you also happen to show up with the tomb-robber, who you claim is actually a clone, not to mention leaving us with one of your minions for efitoblikable Hell!" The last comment was quite clearly directed at the can-can bird.

" 'Minion from Hell' Honestly, you _were_ pharaoh, Horus on earth? Horus being the _falcon_ god, falcons being birds," Malik sighed overdramatically, then decided it might be best to start answering Pharaoh boy's questions, lest the elder Kaiba kill him. "Okay, fine, here goes: First of all, I don't have a clue why I'm here, second, that dolt is most certainly NOT Bakura, and is in fact his clone, and thirdly I want the bird to leave just as much as you do, actually probably more, you've only had to deal with it for a few hours!"

"You do realize starting at the beginning could've been a good plan, right?" Mokuba said, having wandered into the room only moments before.

The teen that strongly resembled Bakura turned to the boy, and eyed him strangely for a few moments before finally stating, "Your hair is pretty, can I put it in braids?"

"…"

The rest of the room's responses weren't much better then the blank stare the little Kaiba was giving the stranger, when he finally spoke it was in a strange voice and quite obviously begging for his brother to help him, "Big brother? That's the evil psycho maniac who tried to kill us a few times right? What does he want with my hair; it never did anything to him."

"Look whoever you are, leave my brother alone, go braid someone else's hair. I'm sure Malik here wouldn't mind, after all it is his fault you're here," Seto said slowly glaring at both the blond and the white haired teen.

Said teen was looking rater crestfallen, his eyes lowered to the floor and his head tilted slightly, "I already tried, but he said... he said…" the boy trailed off, looking as though he was on the verge of tears, "He said I was a useless poof, who had no better purpose in life then to turn masculine males into sick girly gay creatures like me."

Malik sighed in exasperation rubbing his hands over his eyes, "Will you please shut up, and you are a poof but that's beside the point. I need to get some explaining done, and this really isn't helping me expl---" he would've continued but was cut off by yelling out in the hallway.

"SHIT! Ms. Brawlway is going to KILL me! I'm supposed to be serving detention! Shit, shit, shit, shit!" said a voice that sounded female, distressed, and oddly familiar. The members of the living room regarded each other for a moment, counting to see who was missing, but everyone was still there. After a shared glance they all sprinted out of the room in search of whoever just appeared out of thin air.

"Where am I? Ah what did I do to deserve this I'm too young to die from an enraged math teacher!" And with these words the seven teenagers and one preteen, found a very random girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. There was a stunned silence for a moment before Anzu finally broke the ice.

"Uhm, hello, who are you?" She said then added, "I'm Anzu."

Random girl stared at the only other female in the room for a moment before stating quite politely, "Where the fuck am I?" Her bright green eyes were questioning and sincere. Anzu was taken aback by the question, especially since swearing and sincerity were rarely used in the same sentence.

Seto intervened, "You're in my mansion, and this is the worst day of my life, so do me a favor and fuck off." this comment was quickly fallowed by Yami's scolding, "Seto that was efitoblikably rude! Apologize now!"

Random girl's face lit up as she smiled and stated brightly, "Ooh! I know you two, you're those hot gay guys!" most people in said hallway were quite aware of the fact that Yami and the older Kaiba were indeed 'those hot gay guys', although Yugi was the sole member of the oblivious minority.

"Yami! You never told me you were gay!" Yugi said, violet eyes large with hurt.

Yami blushed rather violently, "I... I.. Well ya.. but.. I...efito.. sorry?"

Yugi looked at his dark for a few moments before finally sighing, "There's nothing to be sorry for! It's just I wish you told me, you know you can tell me anything right?" Yami gave a small guilty smile before stating that there was "an efitoblikbale other thing" that he needed to tell his Hikari about as well, but sadly was interrupted before he got to 'an'.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I don't have a clue what I'm doing here..." Random girl said looking around at the expensively decorated halls. "Nice mansion Kaiba."

Malik chose this time to step forward, "I, the incredibly sexy egyptian, am the reason you are here."

"Shuddup Malik!"

"Quiet Jou! As I was saying, I have a tendency to dabble in magic, its a bad habit and I really should quit, but you see I have a bit of a power obsession," Seto snorted at the use of 'a bit'. Malik played no heed and continued into a rather long dramatic monologue, but after several minutes was interrupted.

"What do you mean you tried to make your efitoblikable millennium rod see into the future!" Yami shouted blood red eyes ablaze.

"Well, is it my fault that my rod didn't have that power?" Malik said, rolling his eyes.

"DON'T EFITOBLIKABLY MESS WITH MAGIC!" Yami yelled. The rage present in his eyes, and the commanding tone of voice made it quite obvious that he was indeed a Pharaoh.

"Your scary," Malik stated hiding behind random girl. Yami looked about ready to hurt said tomb guarder, but was restrained by Seto's hand being placed firmly and reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Look, can you just tell us what happened?" Anzu said. Malik's head poked out from behind RG and said, "Fine, but only if he promises not to kill me."

"I efitoblikably promise I wont hurt you." Malik stepped out, "Unless you really piss me off." "eep!"

"Okay, fine, the telling of the story. Like I said, I tried to 'edit' my millennium item, it sort of backfired. So instead of seeing the future it simply messed with time, so the reason it is snowing, is because, well... Merry Christmas everyone!"

This comment was followed by a very thick silence, but after several long minutes said silence was broken.

"Cool I love Christmas!" Mokuba and Random Girl said in unison, then turned to each other and grinned.

"That doesn't explain why losers are appearing in my house," the eldest Kaiba said, his ice-blue eyes as sharp as glass.

"Uhm, I think that it may be the magic's idea of a 'Christmas Party', well that's my bet anyway," Malik said with a huge smile.

"Grrrrr.."

"What about your efitoblikable hell minion?" Yami said while restraining his lover. The blond egyptian merely started laughing.

"I have no clue about that thing, but you can keep him, I think he likes your Hikari," Malik smirked, "Oh ya, you can also keep Arukab, your hair might look nice in pigtails you never know."

" I would NOT put his hair in pigtails! It would look horrible that way! Your hair on the other hand..." The Bakura clone said eyeing the blond tresses with interest.

"Get away from me! Pick on someone else's head!"

"If it's Christmas I want egg nog!" Mokuba said brightly. "Please Seto-o-o!" The raven haired boy some how managed to make 'seto' stretch to a four syllable word.

"Mokuba, it is _not_ Christmas," the brunet replied.

"But I want egg nog!"

"Why do you want egg nog? It's not Christmas, you're not American, and we have no power!" But just as the words escaped his lips, the lights buzzed and flashed on, blinding them all momentarily before turning off, leaving the dark seeming much more black. Buzz. Flash. The light was back on, but this time instead of the usual modern-styled ceiling lights, there were the steady glow of Christmas lights.

By the light of said decorations other such festivities were to be seen. Long streamers of holy, and thick green wreaths spotted with cherry-red berries, and to Seto's uttermost disgust mistletoe was also present.

"Aww Kaiba! I didn't know you were so good at decorating!" Malik cooed, earning himself a glare.

"You know, I've never had egg nog before," Random girl said thoughtfully, "Kid, wanna make some?"

"Yay!" Was Mokuba's response before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the kitchen.

"Uhm, doesn't egg nog have alcohol in it?" Yugi asked.

"Duh," Seto said, rolling his eyes, then a slightly disturbed look crossed his features and he murmured, "God, I did not just say 'duh'"

"Cool I want booze!" Jou said, and soon rushed down the hallway after the two raven-haired teens.

"Come on Yugi, we really shouldn't leave Jono alone with alcoholic beverages," Anzu said dragging him with her, "Yami, you come too."

"There more the merrier!" Malik said going to join the others, but before he did so, he called over his shoulder, "Loosen up some, Kaiba, it's Christmas, live a little!"

"It is _not _Christmas!"

"You really shouldn't argue with him, he can be scary when he's pissed off," Arukab said.

"I can be much more frightening."

"Did he call you a poof too?" The white haired teen asked, looking sympathetically at the brunet.

Said brunet ignored that comment, asking instead, "Who are you anyway."

"I'm the clone of someone named Bakura, Malik doesn't think I act much like him though. I'm Arukab, Malik named me that because he said I was the opposite of Bakura, so my name is backwards too," Arukab replied, looking honestly sad that he couldn't live up to Malik's standards. He turned his large chocolate brown eyes up at Seto, "And who are you?"

"Seto Kaiba, multi-billionaire. Come on lets go before the freak show burns down my mansion." Arukab nodded in response and followed the taller teen down the long hallway.

**Normal POV (In the movie theatre):**

Ryou sat in the lobby, his smooth face very pale, he looked rather sick. His Yami walked over, over having convinced a couple of ten year olds that he was a vampire and would kill them all the second they turned their backs, "Hey hikari! This is so much fun! I just love the movies! What's wrong? I thought you liked the last movie," Bakura said, his grin fading when he noticed his light's obvious displeasure

"Bakura, the last movie was full of zombies ripping off people's heads, yanking the brains out through the neck, and consuming them as one might spaghetti," Ryou said scathingly.

"Yeah… Wasn't it awesome?" Bakura replied, a sort of dreamy look in his eyes as he mentally visualized the gore.

"No, it was not awesome! It was sick and disturbing and bad!" Ryou's face tinged slightly green.

Bakura went over to his light and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy, "Shh, it wasn't that bad, besides, Pharaoh-boy told me that they don't actually kill people in these movies, and they don't summon real zombies either, which is efitoblikably awful! I mean all that blood, just food coloring, and all those nice squelchy brains just rubber, and the peeling flesh, the rotten zombie skin---" And Bakura kept going, whispering into his light's ear about cracking bones an eating brains and other such gore.

"OkaythanksBakurathatsenough!" Ryou said quite quickly before rushing off towards the bathroom.

"I'm bored, stupid pharaoh, I bet he made this snow storm just to bother me," Bakura grumbled to himself. The theatre so far had managed to avoid power outages, excluding an occasional flicker of the lighting. So the people trapped inside the building were mostly amusing themselves by watching movie after movie, Bakura had managed to drag Ryou into a total of 2 horror movies and three very violent action ones, including the one they originally came to watch.

Ryou came back out of the bathroom and walked back over to his rather psychotic dark. "Bakura, why do you never watch movies about cute fluffy bunnies or rainbows, or something that isn't filled with blood!"

"Rabbits are full of blood, but what kind of horror movie would go around killing rabbits I means, they are so small not enough guts-"

"Enough! Please live their insides out of this," Ryou replied rubbing his temple, "You really need to work on this obsession with gore."

"Well if I can't watch bloody movies, and I can't take over the world, then what else is there to do with my free time?"

The lights flashed off, in the pitch black a child's voice could be heard, "No that albino vampire guy is gonna kill us, save me!" Though before anyone was murdered the lights clicked back on, to reveal a movie lobby covered in fake green Christmas trees, and a multitude of light chains. The employees all wore Santa hats, and Bakura himself had a large green and red bow tied around his neck.

"Ryou..." he growled his voice dangerously low, "What the fuck just happened?"

"Uhm..." Was the only reply as Ryou examined the plushie deer-antler headband that had just appeared on his head.

"..."

"Why do you look like deer?" Bakura said, completely unfamiliar with any semblance of Christmas tradition.

"Uhm.. I think it's for Christmas," Ryou replied, looking up at Bakura, and looking extremely adorable with his Christmas-themed costume.

"What's Christmas" Would have been Bakura's reply, if not for a loud 'POP' and both of them promptly appearing in a large tiled room. Through this quick space travel Bakura's sentence transformed into "What the fuck?" though it still started with the same word as before.

The magic around them chose that moment to disperse, dropping both of them into a fairly large, very cold pond.

**Normal POV (In the kitchen):**

"So," Mokuba started brightly, "Do you know how to make egg nog?" Utter silence followed this question. "Uhm, do you have any guesses?"

"Well its egg nog, so it has to have eggs and... nog?" Random girl said, almost entirely unhelpfully.

"What's nog?" Jou asked as he entered the room.

"I'm not sure, were trying to make a list of the ingredients, do you know any?" Random girl said.

"Rum, I heard them talking about it out in the hall," The blond said with a grin.

"Okay... eggs and rum, there has to be more then that, what about milk? Most recipes have milk in them," Mokuba said scribbling that down onto a sticky note.

"Yes I think milk is right, try cream instead though, everything Christmas related is very high fat," Anzu said as she walked in, draggin Yugi and Yami with her.

"Can anyone think of anything else?" Mokuba asked.

"What do you have so far?"

"Eggs, rum, and cream."

"Put something that starts with an 'n' in it, Egg nog, you need something with an 'n'."

"Nuts?" Suggested Random girl.

"Okay, lets crunch them and sprinkle it on top, who wants to do what?" They argued bit but it was then decided that Yugi and Anzu would make the eggs, Random girl and Yami would grind nuts, Jou would measure, and Mokuba would stir.

Malik soon joined the fray and 'helped' Jonouchi measure, in other words, he added quite a lot of booze. Seto walked in just as the nuts were being sprinkled over the 8 cups of their masterpiece.

Seto examined the glass that was handed to him, it had a rich white-brown color from the alcohol and cream, but was also filled with yellowish lumps that mostly sunk to the bottom and was covered quite thoroughly on top by groundnuts.

"Mokuba, Yami don't drink this stuff. The rest of you feel free to die of food poisoning." Kaiba stated lightly, setting his glass back on the counter.

"But big brother!" Mokuba whined, "We did it all very carefully, we cooked the eggs, and we mixed it all theroughly."

"You shoved scrambled eggs into a glass of beer and cream."

"GOD THIS STUFF IS NASTY!" Jono yelled, spitting his drink into the sink. "I don't understand how the Americans can drink this stuff.

Seto rolled his eyes and opened the fridge, pulling out a white container. He moved his hand to reveal a label in neat curt handwriting that said "Egg Nog." "Mokuba, if it was Christmas I would have made egg nog already and put it in the fridge."

"Ooh! Egg nog!" Mokuba ran up and took it pouring a glass for himself.

Malik laughed lightly as each person took a glass, his next comment going unheard, "And if I were a your Christmas party, I would've spiked the nog and put it in the fridge."

"Blond guy! Do you want egg nog?" Random girl asked, remembering names was never really her specialty. Malik smirked and nodded.

Well as it turned out Seto's nog ended up quite a lot better then the one the group made, and with a little boost on the alcohol, the multiple cups consumed each made them all more then a bit tipsy, all excluding Mokuba who ran off to play video games after his first glass.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A POND IN MOVIE THEATER!" This was what the group of teenager heard as they walked out of the kitchen.

"There are ducks in movie theater," Jou giggled.

"No there are ponds in a movie theater," Anzu corrected.

A dripping wet Bakura emerged a few doors down the hall looking ready to kill, and equally drenched Ryou was following. "Pharaoh, you've had you laugh now your going to pay!"

"Egg nog is efito-it efitosomethingably good," Yami said with an odd grin. At this Bakura started laughing, momentarily forgetting he was soaked.

"Your drunk! HAHAHAHA," In other words he was rather amused.

"Ya want de Amer-i-can drink?" Jou slurred

"Uhm, I really don't think we should be having alcohol, I mean, we just appeared in your house, and it suddenly turn Christmas," Ryou said, looking around at his group of friend with worry.

"Oh come on, give it a rest, life is much more fun when you're seeing it through the eyes of a drunk person, its a bit more blurry but definitely more fun. Bring on the alcohol!" Bakura stated.

As they tuned to head back into the kitchen, he noticed a white haired teen, he yanked on the long ponytail forcing the head backwards. He was met with his own chocolate eyes staring back at him. "What. the. fuck." Arukab slipped out of his double's grasp turning to face him.

"Hi, I'm Arukab," he said, looking curiously at Bakura, "Oh! That's why you look like me, you must be Bakura! It's really great to meet you! Malik always talks about how much more he likes you then me!"

"What. the. fuck."

"I'm your clone! ."

"I need something to drink, preferably something to get me drunk." With that Bakura went into the kitchen, if not for the shock he would've killed his clone. Ryou and Arukab were left alone in the hallway.

"Am I your clone too? Malik never mentioned another me."

"Uh.. no I'm Ryou it's nice to meet you, do yourself a favor and don't let Bakura kill you, it's going to be a long night."

And with those words they both went into the kitchen to consume eggnog, and to continue their Christmas in July.

TBC

Here you go jess, you can write part of the Author note thing if you wanna, I just finished up with this story and it took quite a bit off time, as soon as I get this back reviews will be answered and this chapter will finally be updated! YAY! Okay tell me what you think, just push the little button, then you know what to do. I love you guys, you're what keeps this story going. Oh and one last note, I know there were at least 3 people in the past who have advised dictionaries, grammer, editting and other things of that sort. I also know that my review replied to said people were never all that polite. I just wanted to let those people know that I do apreaciate the reviews, and that this is my first ever poasted story as well as my first fanfic, I guess I was just a bit touchy, so thanks for the comments, and I really should have done a better job editting.

So ppl what do we all think? Siiarrei (Stina) did a pretty good job. All or most questions have been answered in rather amusing ways but good all d way so we all kno what to do. Hop to it, Rome wasn't built in a day and neither was this story! R&R plz ppl Stina needs it! Muah ... cakes 4 all who review! ; And Stina will provide them bye!

lll runs as fast as she can

Jess! I am NOT giving out cake! Come back here! (Uh I'll feed the characters cake in the next chapter, thats the best I can do, the mailing fees would be hell and I'm not rich!)

Reveiw please people! I'll try to update soon, ANY ideas are welcome, even if they are stupid or very very useless, I can get inspired by many a thing.

**:Review Replies:**

**EnuNR-zero: **Hehe, thanx Kaity I don't mind that you reviewed late, I'm just glad you got it in befor emy update, review this chapter too okay? (thanks for all the insperation by the way)

**Purplereader: **Uh sorry I didn't sign the patition thing, she seemed to update okay on her own, nice screenname by the way.

**Mistress-Shadowkat: **I hope your having fun with the Japonese learning, we haven't emailed in forever and I will make your b-day story soon! I'm so sorry I forgot! Thanks for the review!

**serius'sheelah: **There's my update, thank you so much for reviewing, so glad you liked it!

**NightoftheShadows: **Hmm.. "why does Yami keep asking why Malik is there and he shows up?" well lets see, probably because I needed a way to introduce Malik, and because this story is great for random and repdative character lines. Thank you so much for the review, and I haven't decided if there will be a lemon or not, I don't know if I could write one, but I might try. Thank you very much, funny was what I was going for, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Marina-Kashu: **Wow, it's good to know I'm not crazy, Mokuba Kaiba always struck me as a messed up name. I think I already sent you an email saying you can use the private room all you want, if I didn't then I said it here: feel free to use it to your hearts content and thank you for asking, Enjoy!

**Emarista the Torturer: **Hahaha very nice review Celina, I'll try to make something happen just for your benafit (and because a few other people asked me to) I loved the review:D! (hugs)

**voyuerer:** "I loved that everyone is using that word like it a reall word just to not look dumb" thank you, remember that fact it'll show up again a bit later in this story.

**peach: **Yes the bird is quite odd, I just made that bird thing up with the help of sugar a friend and a sleepover the idea just came to me. "this story just has a twist unlike some of the stories i read" Thank you very much for that comment, I used up the mushy love stuff really early on in the story so I've just being going on random to find something to keep it going and to eventually bring it to a close.

**Mariks-Gurl21: **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HELP! You are the great person who got me to write as well as the person who helped remove so many spelling errors, I love ya Jess, your a good beta/muse. :D

**Ashley: **"I'm going to have the word efitoblikable in my head and vocab. for a while" Believe me I understand, after writting this story I will never forget how to spell the word efitoblikable, and it will apear in random sentances, my friends all find it quite funny actually. Thanks for reviewing! Feel free to do so again!

**Tapku: **Yes I updated! yay! hmm you don't like lemons, I don't really care wither way on them, I'll be sure to put up warnings so that you and some other people who don't like them can just skip ahead, that is If I write one, which might not happen, and probably wont.

**Wandering Violets: **I finally updated! hmm, you have a new acount, I didnt notcie that I thought Thryin was the only one, oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anime-Blade: **hehe, really glad you liked it, you guys have been reviewing thist story for quite a while, thanks for sticking with it, "How the heck did Mali-chan and Kura-kun end up there?" I hope this chapter answered that question. :D

**Yugischic08: **Thanks for the review! you had the qestion "is seto and yami actually goingt o go all the way sometime?" The truth is I'm not sure, I'm thinking they might but I am in no way sure.

**AngelicTransmition: **"and i wanna be like u -pouts- but i cud never be" (goes all teary eyed) You really like me that much? Oooh I love you! (millions of hugs) And I'm sure if you keep practicing you'll be great! Thank you so much for the review, this was one of the first I looked at after starting to like my story again and it made me so happy and REALLY made we want to write, thank you so much!

**Mimi: **"are bakura and malik lovers in your story?" that was one of your questions, and the answer is no, I'm not really sure about pairings other then the ones specified. Anzu likes Yami, Yami and Seto are in love, Jou likes Seto, Yugi likes Jou, and Bakura and Ryou will probably be togeter but maybe not, either way, Seto/Yami is the main pairing. Thanks for the review!

**mellinde: **Thank you! I love reviews, I hope you liked it!

**Tora Macaw: **"One must indeed wonder why guys have female swimsuites" Well, I haven't a clue why, but hey you never know:D Thank you for review, I love your reviews!

**Okamihanyou-Lin: **Yay! I'm so glad you liked it, keep on reading and reviewing, I hope this is as funny as the last!

**Arisa-san: **"and of course the girl swimsuits are Kaiba's X's right? i mean he wasnt ALWAYS gay." Noo yaoi rox! uhm, he got them from a crazy great grandparent who thought he was a girl, uhm yeah thats it! Of course Malik likes being a pain! It's his job! Yay for long reviews, love you tons talk to you soon (actuallys your in the same room so we can mind talk hahahah!) okay erm byebye wuv you.


End file.
